3AM Tea Parties, Cake, and Love
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Tamaki calls Haruhi in the morning and invites her over! They both have a crush on the other! What happens when life and drama get in the way of these two love birds? Well find out in 3AM Tea Parties, Cake, and Love! Warning it will NOT END HOW YOU THINK! Happy Reading! Originally an RP by BluMoonKittyKItty and Hita-Chan!
1. Chapter 1

**3AM Tea Parties, Cake, and Love**

**By: BluMoonKittyKitty and Hita-Chan!**

HEY! So I bet your wondering why there is ANOTHER story going up right? Well I didn't plan for it to be now... But it all depended on when my friend (BluMoonKittyKitty) and I's RP ended. This is how it happened; we started doing a roleplay and it turned out really cool! So we both decided we'd post it with different editing and stuff. Mainly I RP-ed as Tamaki and Mori and she did Haruhi and Honey. Then we shared Kyoya and she did most of the twins' parts. Of course the added characters are in their too.

_****So WARNING NOW THIS STORY WILL NOT END THE WAY YOU THINK!****_

BluMoonKittyKitty and I own all the stuff in here except for the actual anime and its characters. We own both of the copies of this that will be out! So have fun reading!

* * *

Haruhi yawned lazily and stared at the clock. There was no way she was rolling out of bed at three in the morning, so she laid back down and tried desperately to get some sleep. Her phone buzzed rather loudly, playing the Ouran Highschool Host Club opening theme, 'Kiss Kiss Fall in Love'. She groaned and reached over to answer it. She placed it in her hand and looked at the caller ID. It was Tamaki. Why the hell is he calling me? Haruhi thought. She shrugged, picked up the phone, and said groggily, "Hello?"

"HARUHIIII!" Tamaki shouted through the phone, he was bouncy on his bed as he shouted each 'I' in her name, "WANNA COME TO MY HOUSE AND HAVE A TEA PARTY?! Kuma-chan will be there too!"

"WHAT THE HELL, SENPAI?!" Haruhi lost her patience and screamed into the phone. "IT'S THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! YOU'RE LUCKY MY DAD ISN'T HOME RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE HE'D BE THE ONE DEALING WITH YOU, NOT ME!" Haruhi's throat began to hurt. She held the phone out and switched it to speakerphone as she made her way downstairs to grab a glass of water.

Tamaki sniffled as Haruhi started yelling, "Haruhi! Don't be mad at Daddy! He was just trying to have some quality family bonding time!" He began to start sobbing as he thought of Haruhi ignoring him for calling her so early in the morning.

Haruhi sighed in defeat. "Shut up, senpai. I'll be there in a few minutes. I can't sleep anyways." Haruhi slipped on her jacket and a pair of tennis shoes and walked out the door into the clear night. She pulled her bike out of the bushes where she hid it (so no stupid robbers would snatch up her bike from third grade that was too big for her at the time) and began pedaling down the street to Suoh mansion #2.

Tamaki did a little happy dance as he shut his phone. Haruhi was coming to his house! Of course Tamaki knew it was a horrible hour to be having a tea party but oh well... He ran downstairs to tell Shima to get everything ready. He actually didn't think Haruhi would agree so nothing was ready.

"SHIMA!" He yelled running throughout the house.

When he found her he told her everything and was granted with a response of a scowl and a tip that he was still in his pjs. Which consisted of boxers, he was trying the commoner's male sleep fashion. He shrieked and ran up the steps.

Haruhi took her time pedaling the bike. She didn't want to be all sweaty when she got there, seeing as how her silk shirt would stick to her sweaty skin. Wait...her silk shirt. Her thin silk shirt. That was see-through. Haruhi sighed and turned around. She was only about a block away from her apartment. She changed into some clothing and got back on her bike, this time with no distractions. She heard her phone ring again, this time listening until the phone was about to send Tamaki to voicemail. She then answered it, almost crashing her bike into a tree; she wasn't very steady on it.

"HARUHIIII! Can you buy some little snacks please?! My chefs are all sleeping! Pleaseeee? Just tell the clerk to put it on Tamaki Suoh's tab!" Tamaki screamed at her while he pulled up his jeans with one hand.

"But there's no convenience stores around here," Haruhi replied, going very slowly to try and avoid hitting the lampposts every few yards. "Besides, don't you have anything in your cupboard? Or do you even know what a cupboard is, fancy-pants?" Haruhi laughed at her own joke.

"HARUHIIIII! That's mean! Don't disrespect your father! Besides I'm not allowed in the kitchen! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!" Tamaki begged, looking through the crack on the bottom of the door to the kitchen. Shima loomed over him.

"Uh gotta go Haruhi!" He then hung up and ran away from the angry elder lady.

"Uh, bye, senpai," Haruhi said after Tamaki had already hung up. She looked around. There were some small shops around, but they obviously wouldn't be open at three thirty in the morning. She rolled her eyes. How did Tamaki expect her to pick up snacks? Either way, she took a detour for the whiny senpai and rode her bike to the nearest 7-Eleven. She didn't have a chain to lock her bike, so she hid it behind the store and went inside. She grabbed a few candy bars and a bag of chips, putting it on said tab as Tamaki told her. She then politely asked for a bag to carry the items and was replied to rudely.

"We only give bags with purchases of ten dollars or more," the clerk said.

"Then I'll take a lottery ticket," Haruhi replied, unamused. The clerk didn't bother to check for an ID, so Haruhi left with a five dollar lottery ticket and a bag of goodies.

Tamaki sat anxiously on his porch, shivering at the cold temperature. Shima had told him to wait outside for Haruhi as he was being quite the pest. He looked around the dark area waiting for the girl to show. Every now and then he'd look at his phone and back up.

"Shimaaaa. I'm cold!" He shouted, trying to get her to let him in.

Haruhi was out of breath by the time she turned the last corner to be let inside. She had put on a hooded sweatshirt, but the temperature had gone down about ten degrees it seemed since she stepped out of the convenience store. She rode her bike up the long driveway, seeing a cold Tamaki sitting on the porch. She was not at all happy to see him; she should be home sleeping right now. Why did she even agree to this?

Tamaki jumped up and waved at her, "HARUHIIII! MY DAUGHTER! You look beautiful this morning!"

He ran down to her and helped her put her bike in the six door garage. He smiled at her as he then led her into his house that he had all to himself really, "Haruhi, have you ever been to my house before?"

"No, and I wasn't planning on seeing it at three in the morning," Haruhi mumbled. She stopped to look at herself in a mirror and noticed her hair had been messed up by the wind. She carefully laid it down flat as she was dragged around Suoh mansion #2.

Tamaki looked down at his only girl friend and smiled lightly at her trying to fix her hair, "Sorry Haruhi. I didn't mean for it to be at three in the morning... I just kind of felt bored and I couldn't sleep." Tamaki lied expertly.

He looked down sheepishly, "I actually didn't think you'd come. Kyoya hung up on me, the twins swore profusely at me, I didn't even try Honey, and Mori just said 'not right now'. So thanks." Tamaki hugged Haruhi not too tightly, he felt kind of awkward because Haruhi has never seen him act this way... He hopped this could bring them closer as friends.

Haruhi laughed at Tamaki's attempt to not be awkward. "You're making this more awkward on yourself," she pointed out. "I couldn't sleep either, you know. Plus, being alone at the apartment gives me the creeps." Haruhi shivered.

"That's how my mom died, you know," she said softly, looking into the mirror like she could still see part of her mother in there. "She was murdered while my dad was at work and I was spending the night at my grandmother's."

Tamaki looked down at her, surprised to hear how her mother passed. None of them knew, and no one wanted to ask her. He patted her back, "I'm sorry..."

He looked into the mirror with her, "You're always welcome here Haruhi. Then we don't both have to be alone all the time." He thought a little more about the two of them and realized they were a little more alike than they thought.

"One time when I was here on my own, the house was broken into. They had a gun to my head. Of course I was only twelve so it wasn't really didn't cross my mind what was happening," Tamaki shrugged and grinned, "But it's always going to be a good experience."

Haruhi looked up, "I never thought you were that stupid a twelve-year-old," Haruhi chuckled.

"But that's kinda strange...I never knew we were so similar. I always thought you were the prissy, obnoxious rich kid. But now, I know you're different. It's weird if you think about it for a second." Haruhi looked back into the mirror.

"Your face structure is similar to hers," Haruhi said. She still could remember every single detail of her mother.

Tamaki's jaw dropped,

"I wasn't stupid! I had a mother who hid me from the evil in the world! And what do you mean by that stupid?!" Tamaki then sighed and smiled and nodded in agreement of her statement, "I'm not the average rich kid. Is that a good kind of different? I hope so."

Tamaki looked at himself in the mirror and turned his head each way, "Really?"

"You can't see it." Haruhi sighed. Tamaki didn't catch the hint of Haruhi's. She meant something completely different by different. Different like he wasn't like the other hosts. Of course not; they all have different personalities, but each has its own ties to make them similar. Not Tamaki, though. Sometimes Haruhi wondered why Tamaki had created the host club, anyways. Pushing thoughts aside, she turned away from the mirror.

"Weren't we going to have a tea party? I brought Hershey's," Haruhi grinned as she pulled two Hershey bars out of the convenience store bag.

Tamaki's eyes widened, "Oh right! Shimaaaaaaaaaa Haruhi is here!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her off down the hallway as he sprinted like he was an Olympic runner. They ran into Shima and Tamaki smiled at her, "Is everything ready?" and was responded with a nod and they were led into a room with a kotatsu and two cups and a nice tea kettle next to it all. Tamaki thanked Shima and walked Haruhi over to the table, sitting down, he looked at her anxiously.

Haruhi could feel Tamaki expecting something from her. She felt his eyes on her, even as she sat down. She pulled the kettle towards her and poured a cup of tea for herself. She glanced around the room, seeing Tamaki's very large collection of stuffed animals surrounding her. She saw the famous teddy bear from Hunny's Three Bitter Days and couldn't help but chuckle at Tamaki's reaction to his tossed teddy bear. Tamaki seemed suspicious on why she was chuckling.

"I remember that teddy bear," she said with a smile.

Tamaki smiled, she still remembered his most prized possession. He grabbed the kettle and poured his own cup and held the cup carefully and looked at Haruhi. He was at a loss for words, he was starting to get lost in his thoughts. But he then remember that he was holding a hot cup of tea, he made a small 'eep' as he set the cup down and held his now stinging hand, yet smiled at Haruhi anyways.

"What was that for?" Haruhi joked. "That was a pretty cute sound you made just now. Impressive collection of stuffed animals, I must say. You have a lot for your age," Haruhi chuckled. "Something tells me these are all from...your mother."

Haruhi looked to the senpai with a soft smile in return for his grin.

Tamaki rubbed his neck embarrassed, turning a beautiful shade maroon.

"Nothing, just a weird thought," he laughed lightly.

"Yeah it is a lot but their my housemates." Tamaki looked down sadly at the thought of his mother and nodded at Haruhi's note.

"I can see what you mean," Haruhi felt Tamaki's pain. "With my mom gone and my dad almost never home, I usually reside to stuffed animals, too." She hung her head so the hair covered her face.

"This is some good tea. Will you tell Shima it tastes great? I think I should go home, you know, grab my things and get ready for school." Haruhi rose, her knee hitting one of the teacups of a stuffed animal guest and spilling it on the table.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Haruhi knelt right back down and looked for something to clean up the tea mess.

Tamaki felt a sudden pang of relief. Knowing that he wasn't alone, physically or mentally. Here was Haruhi who knew exactly what he was going through, he felt almost real joy coming among him. He heard Haruhi say something but didn't catch what exactly it was she had was jolted back to reality when he heard the tea cup fall.

He jumped up and grabbed Haruhi's arms, "You're not hurt are you?" Tamaki looked at her, concern filling his eyes, the mess not even existing to him.

"Let go, Tamaki," Haruhi looked up. "I'm fine, and I've just made a mess all over your kotatsu. Sorry. Where do you keep the rags? I should probably clean this up before it soaks in..."

Tamaki was shocked at how she said it, feeling a little confused. He then looked at the kotatsu and then back to Haruhi and started to laugh instead of answer her question.

"Earth to Tamaki!" Haruhi snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Where do you put the rags? I should at least help clean this up a little bit, since I made the mess..."

"Haruhi calm down. It's fine. It doesn't need to be cleaned, I was planning on getting a new kotatsu soon anyways. That one is at least seven years old." Tamaki told her, shaking his head at her need to clean.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked, standing up. "It looks so nice, so...new..." Haruhi glanced down at her cell phone to see the time was five ten. "Oh, Tamaki, I have to go! My dad gets home at five forty-five every morning! Sorry, see you at school!" Haruhi ran out the door, almost running into Shima. She turned around as she was running and said, "Your tea is fantastic!" then turned forward and ran out the door. She grabbed her bike from the open garage door and pedaled as fast as she could to get home.

Tamaki was left kneeling there, completely stunned at what just happened. He shook his head and exited the room and smiled at Shima, "Please have staff clean this. I must prepare for school." She bowed to him and went to go. She was rather shocked at the young master's friend. She was courteous. Tamaki smiled as he got dressed, "That went well..."

Haruhi was out of breath by the time she arrived back at the apartment. Practically throwing her bike in the bushes before she was off of it, she stomped up the stairs and opened the door to the apartment. The warm air hit her face after pedaling her bike in the cold for so long. She glanced at the clock. It was five-forty. She had gotten home just in time. She looked out a window overlooking the street to see her father's car pull up. She hopped in the shower, leaving her clothes on, then taking them off after she realized she still had them on. Her heart was racing as she thought of what had just happened.

Tamaki blushed a little when he realized that he and Haruhi had hung out for nearly two and a half hours. And he hadn't annoyed her a lot! Tamaki smiled, he felt like they had bonded like he had hoped. He got downstairs, only to be told by Shima that he forgot to shower. He shrieked and ran up the steps, cursing his horrible attention span. He got in the shower after making sure to remove his clothes. He had gotten in without removing them many times before. But then screamed at how cold the water was, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and then ran out into the hallway, shouting for Shima. All maids blushed and gasped as their master ran through clad in just a towel. "SHIMAAAA! WHY IS MY SHOWER WATER COLD?!"

Haruhi couldn't help but recall all that had happened that weird morning. Just two hours ago she'd been searching for a convenience store and pedaling her heart out to reach Tamaki's house. She was then greeted by him at the door, which was secretly the sweetest thing, him sitting outside and waiting for her. She placed her head in her hands as she thought of herself spilling the tea, Tamaki making sure she was okay, and if he was paying attention, he'd know that Haruhi had bumped her knee on the cup and not spilled it on herself.

As Tamaki was finally able to get in the shower, he hit his head against the shower wall repeatedly. He was such a fool in front of her, now that he actually thought of how the whole thing went. She proabably thought it was completely boring and that he was being even worse than usual! he was hopeless... Haruhi will never accept him as a friend much less her father! He felt like crying now, whether it was from how much he unnecessarily just put himself down or from hitting his head he didn't know. But he let it happen. She probably thought he was lame for waiting for her outside... And a complete jerk for making her go get food... He sighed and turned off the water, getting out. "Shimaaaaaaaaaa! Why am I such an idiot?!" All he heard from her was a sigh as she walked past his bedroom door.

Haruhi hopped out of the shower and dried herself off. She grabbed her uniform fresh out of the dryer, so it warmed her body. She adjusted the top on it and ran to her bedroom across the hall in her socks. She slipped her shoes on quickly and met her father downstairs, drinking a cup of commoners' coffee. She grabbed one, also, and joined him at the table. After she'd finished her coffee, she took hers and her father's cups and placed them in the sink. "Will you drive me to school?" she asked.

"But it's so early," he replied. Haruhi smiled.

"I know."

Tamaki sat and stared at his breakfast then looked at Shima. "I don't want this for breakfast Shima.." She looked at him and told him to just eat it. He sighed but started eating his food anyways, his phone beeped. He dropped the fork and jumped up from his seat and ran to go search for his school bag. "Master Tamaki you need to eat your breakfast." "I DON'T HAVE TIME SHIMA! I HAVE TO FIND MY SCHOOL BAG BEFORE THE LIMO IS HERE!" Shima sighed as she looked down at the black school bag lying by the door. She placed it in the closet and went to go check on the cleaning staff.

Ranka dropped Haruhi off forty-five minutes early, so she went to see if any of the hosts were in the Music Room. Nobody was there, so she set down her bag of things and prepared her area for later, like it really took forty-five minutes. She sat down, just looking at it all. It was quite a surprise to have come across such a place that one day, and now owing a debt to the people who made the host club didn't really feel like she owed a debt anymore. They were all such interesting characters, especially Tamaki. She couldn't help but feel like she rushed away to quickly that morning, but she really did have to leave, otherwise her father would have killed her, thinking that she had been off with a group of gang members and was learning how to use a gun properly or something.

Tamaki continued to look around for his bag, "SHIMA! DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?!" Shima shook her head as she made her way towards the steps. Tamaki shouted frustratingly and ran out the door as she saw the time: 7:04. He jumped in the limo and apologized to the driver. He dropped him off at school and he ran to the music room, where every Host member met in the morning before classes. He opened the door and fell down onto his knees, panting and gasping.

Haruhi had been lying on the couch when she heard the door open and looked up. She was quite surprised to see Mori alone with no Mitsukuni to accompany his shoulders.

Mori waved at her and walked over to his and Honey's table, pulling out his book and reading it.

"Um, Mori?" Haruhi asked cautiously, as if he'd bite since he didn't have his sweet boy to accompany him. "Where's Hunny?"

Mori looked up, "Karate." And then he looked back down, his book was apparently very good.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and decided the case was closed. She then lay back down, closing her eyes for a few minutes. She was exhausted after the three a.m. tea party. Soon she heard the door open again, this time revealing a purple-eyed blonde-haired loudmouth.

Mori looked over as well but deemed it safe that Haruhi wasn't going to be attacked when Tamaki fell down.

Tamaki looked up, shocked to see Haruhi and Mori alone in the room. He stood up slowly and only then did he realize he never actually grabbed his bag.

Haruhi laughed at the man face-down on the floor. "You must be exhausted from that tea party," Haruhi giggled. She stood up and reached down to help the clumsy man up.

He graciously took that help and thanked her and quickly searched for the landline they kept in the room. Once he found it he rung home to Shima. "Shima! Can you send my bag to school please?!" He heard a chuckle and a 'yes master Tamaki' before she hung up. He sighed relieved and then smiled at the two Host members.

"What was that about?" Haruhi questioned. "You always remember everything, and I mean everything," Haruhi said, confused.

"Oh..." Tamaki looked down, "I guess I was in a hurry." He grinned at her then, "So Haruhi! Did you have fun this morning?" That made Mori's eyebrows rise as he looked at the two curiously and then back to his book.

"Well, seeing as how I was riding my bike at two-fifty then had to turn around because I was wearing my pajamas, went to the convenience store at three in the morning, had a tea party in which I spilled tea, then had to powerbike all the way back to my house before my dad got home..." Haruhi stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "It was very entertaining."

Tamaki went beet red and spun around quickly, "Th-That's good. Glad you enjoyed yourself..." His head running on rapid fire as he tried to comprehend what that could have meant, why she did it, and if he should ask her to another tea party that's not quite as early in the morning.

Haruhi chuckled at the confused man. His face was a brilliant scarlet and she almost wanted to do it again just to see the effects. She decided against it, though, and walked out the doors of the host club and to her classroom.

Tamaki turned around and was very confused to find the room completely empty. He looked horrified as he ran to the office to pick up his bag, which he hoped was there.

Haruhi walked through the halls, half-expecting Tamaki to appear from nowhere and suggest he escort her to her class when it was only a few feet away. He didn't. She took her seat between two suspicious twins; she usually went right to the classroom in the morning.

Tamaki deflated when he saw that he had to go to his first class without his bag... What was his teacher going to say? He slouched over and slid his feet through the hallways as he made his way to class. His best friend barely registered him showing up, making him even sadder (even though Kyoya did it every day). He couldn't wait for school to be over. Usually he loved school, but not today.

Haruhi slouched down in her seat and rested her head on her arms. She was exhausted and wanted to take a small rest. She figured the teachers wouldn't mind, plus they were reviewing that day anyways. She knew all there was to know on how to calculate volume.

Tamaki flinched as he got lectured by his Math teacher for forgetting his bag. The rest of the class laughed/giggled at him. He hid his face in his coat and slid further down. The teacher soon sent him out to the office. Tamaki didn't go to the office, he didn't feel like explaining himself to his father. So he went to the men's room. He sat there on the sink counter. Leaning back against the mirror, he fell asleep there.

Haruhi felt someone shaking her arm and opened her eyes. She rubbed one of them groggily. "Wha..?" she mumbled.

"Haruhi, it's time for lunch," Kaoru said. "You slept through all of the classes. Impressive. I didn't think you'd be able to sleep through Miss Banobera screaming at you. It was pretty funny. She was red in the face and you were as asleep as can be."

"Whatever," Haruhi rolled her eyes. She was surprised she could actually sleep through Miss Banobera. "Let's go to lunch!"

"Uh Suoh?" Tamaki jolted awake as he was awoken by Nekozawa.

He screamed and scooted down the counter further, "BACK YOU DEMON!"

"Suoh, why were you sleeping in the bathroom?" Nekozawa asked.

Tamaki looked around surprised and blinked, "Oops. What time is it?"

"Lunch."

His eyes widened, "OH NOOOOOOOO!"

He then took off running out of the room and to the office, "MY BAGGGGG!"

He dashed past the cafeteria and waved quickly to everyone and continued running, "Please don't be waiting for me Father!"

Haruhi grinned as the twins led her to lunch. They'd both been incredibly shocked (still) that she'd slept through Miss Banobera's screeches. "She sounds like a banshee," Hikaru commented.

"One with a siren lodged in its throat," Kaoru added. The three chuckled. They saw Tamaki charging through the hallway, then slamming into the office door. "What was that about?" Kaoru asked.

"Dunno," Hikaru replied. Haruhi remained silent.

"Haruhi knows something," Kaoru cheshire-cat grinned.

"N-No I don't," Haruhi stuttered. The two pressured her into a corner.

Tamaki stood up and held his head as he went inside, "Ow..."

"Suoh, your bag is over there." Tamaki thanked her and took the bag, taking it to his desk. Then meeting up with his friends, minus Haruhi and the Twins.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?! WHAT HAVE THOSE EVIL TWINS DONE TO HER?!"

Kyoya glared up at him and yanked him into a chair by his tie, "Shut up, Tamaki. I'm sure she's fine. The twins aren't going to hurt her or anything." Tamaki ran to his corner to grow some mushrooms.

"Haruhi, you're being..."

"Suspicious..."

"We want to know..."

"What's going on."

"NOTHING'S GOING ON!" Haruhi shrieked so loud she scared even herself.

"Then why were you..."

"And why was boss..."

"And you..."

"And boss..."

"You two are retarded, okay? Tamaki, Mori, and I met up in the music room this morning. I just wanted to take a nap on one of the comfy couches without you two bugging me!" The twins took a step back, allowing Haruhi to squeeze free and begin walking to the music room.

Tamaki was beginning to worry even more when Haruhi never showed up to the cafeteria, Kyoya having to drag him to their classroom. Tamaki mumbled and grumbled about how the twins had to have done something to his little girl. Kyoya rolling his eyes and saying 'Idiot' repetitively.

Haruhi was shocked when nobody was in the music room. She could have sworn that at least Mori and Hunny went there to eat lunch instead of such a crowded lunchroom. She looked at the couch, then back up at the clock, then back to the couch. She could skip classes for the rest of the day...she thought. The teachers knew she worked harder than anyone else and knew more than all of them combined. She jumped onto one of the couches and instantly fell asleep, currently on a sugar crash from having a sugary breakfast of tea and coffee.

By the time classes were done Tamaki was very convinced that Haruhi was either A) dead, B) kidnapped, C) raped, or D) in hiding because she killed Hikaru and Kaoru from sheer annoyance. Kyoya had told him that all of those were stupid and that he wasn't going to know if Haruhi was okay because she wasn't in their class. So when the bell rang you can imagine he ran for the music room. Throwing the door open, "Haruhi?! Are you in here?!"

Haruhi heard loud footsteps in the hall and immediately covered her head with a pillow. Tamaki's voice was still very, very loud. She rolled her eyes and hoped for herself to disappear into the couch cushions. Finally Haruhi removed the pillow from her head and stood up, straightening her hair. "I'm not dead, you idiot. I just took a nap."

"OH HARUHI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED! OR RAPED! OR YOU WERE IN HIDING FROM THE POLICE BECAUSE YOU KILLED THE TWINS!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly, relief washing over him as he realized that Haruhi was okay. Kyoya walked in and rolled his eyes, "I told you she wasn't dead."

"Kyoya-a little help?" Haruhi said, out of breath. Tamaki was squeezing the life out of her. Kyoya chuckled and helped to try and pry the man off of Haruhi. They still didn't succeed, so Haruhi had to go to drastic measures. "I LOVE YOU TAMAKI!" she squealed like a fangirl. His reaction was priceless.

He let go immediately and turned completely red, his hair was about to turn that color too. His mouth began gaping like fish, his eyes bigger than a dinner plate. After that he paled and fainted, falling onto Kyoya, knocking them both onto the ground. Kyoya shoved Tamaki over to the side and stood up, brushing of any dust on his clothes and chuckled at Haruhi's way of getting him off.

"Well that worked as planned," Haruhi said bluntly. She grabbed Tamaki's feet and began dragging him across the floor. When two girls opened the doors to the host club and saw Haruhi dragging him, they screamed, alerting Kyoya to inform them that Tamaki isn't feeling well and the host club was closed that afternoon. He went back to the matter at hand; dragging Tamaki into the dressing room. Haruhi laughed at her own thoughts as they were much too funny to apply to Tamaki. "Get ready for the scaring of your life..." Haruhi chuckled evilly.

Tamaki groaned as his hand flung up to his head. "Ow... What happened...?" he muttered as he sat up. He was quite irritated which wasn't something Tamaki enjoyed being. He glared at the ground, "I blame you for my pain." He sat there and grumbled and muttered.

Haruhi put her plan into action. She'd spent the last half hour making fake love letters to scare the shit out of Tamaki with. She'd signed each with a different lipstick from her father's collection and put them by Tamaki's feet. Hopefully he'd see them before he got up and stepped on them...Haruhi grinned evilly.

Tamaki put his hands down, finally done being pissed off and put his hands down to push himself up. His hands touched something like paper. "What the?" He then realized they were letters to him. He opened them and started to read them. He was beginning to feel flattered and ran out of the room when he finally found the door. "KYOYA! LOOK I HAVE ADMIRERS! Isn't it great!?"

* * *

I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or any sort of mistakes you found. We hope you enjoyed! And I will try to keep posting these chapters! But I'll wait for Blu to post her first chapter!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**3AM Tea Parties, Cake, and Love**

**By: BluMoonKittyKitty and Hita-Chan!**

**Hita:** Tamaki and Mori

**Blu:** Haruhi and Honey

**Both:** Kyoya, extras

**Mostly Blu:** Twins

_****So WARNING NOW THIS STORY WILL NOT END THE WAY YOU THINK!****_

BluMoonKittyKitty and I own all the stuff in here except for the actual anime and its characters. We own both of the copies of this that will be out! So have fun reading!

* * *

Haruhi snickered at the clueless senpai. He seemed to not have noticed the same signature and same handwriting. Whatever. Haruhi always knew he was retarded. Now it was official: he was a mega dumbass. Her father was right. Haruhi watched the boy look at the letters over and over, as if expecting to see something new in them.

Tamaki who had indeed noticed they were from one person was enjoying all the same. "KYOYA AREN'T THEY BEAUTIFUL?! I feel so lucky to have an admirer who loves me this much! The person who wrote these dots her 'I's all cutely~" Tamaki gushed, loving reading the notes from his one admirer.

Haruhi was enjoying this all too much, along with Kyoya, whose mouth was still hinted with pink lipstick from helping kiss every letter. They both snickered in the corner while watching Tamaki do whatever he was doing...what was he doing, anyways?

Tamaki sat there hugging all the letters and then sniffed each letter. He was trying to figure out who this person was. He wanted to meet them and see if he felt the same! He then looked up a tiny bit, not even noticeable, to see Kyoya and Haruhi snickering. He internally gasped, his daughter was teaming up with the shadow king?! And they were playing a prank on him? Oh he would get them back!

Haruhi saw Tamaki looking their way and elbowed Kyoya in the side gently. "What?" he asked quietly and she pointed to Tamaki. He looked away quickly.

"He's onto us, Kyoya," Haruhi said suspiciously. "You have some lipstick still on your lips by the way..."

Tamaki looked down at the letters and sighed, he was a bit disappointed that he couldn't have had actual admirers. He looked back up to Haruhi and Kyoya and back down. "Why would they play a prank on me?" he mumbled to himself.

Haruhi actually felt a bit bad for the senpai. It was a funny joke, she told herself. That's what matters.

Kyoya and Haruhi made their way out of the club room; it was well past five. Haruhi took her time walking through the large parking lot to get to her bike. She couldn't help but laugh at the image of Tamaki's eyes the size of a small rabbit.

Tamaki eventually made it home and saw Shima waiting for him. She told him he was late to dinner and he rolled his eyes, it was only him living there so it really shouldn't be that big of a deal that he was late for dinner... His thoughts somehow transported back to the small brunette, making him shake his head and scold himself.

Haruhi smiled to herself as she pedaled her bike home. It was always funny messing with the tall blonde, but today was even funnier for some reason. Maybe it was because Kyoya got in on the action? Maybe it was because Kyoya had suggested he put on lipstick to help stamp the fake love letters? Either way, Haruhi was laughing so much her side hurt by the time she reached the apartment.

He flopped onto his bed, overly tired from the day's events. He sighed, Mommy and Daughter could be so mean to him sometimes! He stared at his cellphone which was silently sitting next to him on the table. He blinked and rolled over so he was facing the big picture window instead.

Haruhi skipped dinner, surprisingly. She hadn't eaten lunch, or breakfast for that matter. Ranka didn't seem to mind, though; she usually ate big at school. But for her to be going up to her room so early? "Haruhi..?" Ranka called.

"What?" Haruhi replied.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Studying..."

"Okay! Go back to studying, then!" Ranka hadn't seen Haruhi skip dinner to study in a while. That was back when the hosts weren't in her life. He got suspicious and knew something was up.

Tamaki stared out the window, his thoughts are being flooded with different thoughts... He smiled at the thought of Haruhi meeting his mother... Would she like to meet her even? "What's wrong with me..?" Tamaki asked himself, "Why can't I just stop trying to get people to do things... Oh Maman, I hope you're doing okay." Tamaki closed his slowly, not wanting to think anymore.

Haruhi tapped her fingers on her phone, which was sitting on her bed a couple inches away. She was incredibly bored and wasn't up for studying. She thought for a moment on who she could call, and, thinking Tamaki would get completely aggravated at the girl if she called, decided to steer clear of him. The twins would probably find some way to invite themselves over, and calling Hunny or Mori meant either complete and utter silence or a lecture on the history of cake. Kyoya would probably just ignore her call. She sighed, thinking for a moment then picking up her phone and dialing. "Hi, Tamaki?"

Tamaki shot up when his phone went off with Ouran High School's ending theme Shissou began. He fumbled for the phone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. "Oh Haruhi! Hello." Tamaki smiled a little that she had called him willingly.

"Um, hi..." Haruhi was unsure what to say. She'd just randomly called Tamaki. Tamaki. Suoh, Tamaki. Why on EARTH would she call him?! "Are you busy?" she asked nervously.

Tamaki was once again shocked by her question, "Uhm, no not really. Why?" He was starting to get excited maybe she wanted to do something with him! He yawned a little bit and leaned back into his headboard for his bed.

"I...um..." Haruhi played with the collar of her shirt. "Well, I'm not in the mood for studying, so I thought..." This was harder than Haruhi could have ever imagined.

"HARUHIIII! DADDY'S LEAVING NOW!" Ranka yelled, and Haruhi heard the front door open, then close. She sighed with relief.

"Wanna come over and hang out?"

Tamaki waited in suspense for her to ask, "Sure! I'll be right over!" Tamaki hung up and changed out of his uniform. Tamaki knew that he was acting different, it's just cause he's starting to grow up and not be so childish. He doesn't know why it's happening but it was meant to eventually. He got in his own car and drove himself over to her apartment.

Haruhi listened to the joy in his voice. He seemed so happy to be invited over. She thought he thought that it would be a great chance to bond with Ranka or something. No matter, she thought. She realized she still had her uniform on, so she put on the only clean item of clothing she had (her father had forgotten to do the laundry again) which was a sundress from her graduation the previous year. She sighed, feeling a bit too tomboyish for the dress.

Tamaki switched the car into reverse when he realized that he had passed the turn to her apartment and then went to far back. He sighed frustrated with his rusty sense of direction and driving skills. He finally got the turn and parked, looking up at her apartment door.

Haruhi had been boiling water on the stove for a cup of tea when she realized the table was covered in leftovers from Ranka's dinner, along with a note from Ranka. 'Haruhi, if you get hungry I left some yummies out for you! ~Ranka'

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She would think Ranka would have grown out of calling his food his 'yummies' from when Haruhi was little and would call everything 'yummy'.

Haruhi began clearing the table when she heard a knock at the door. She hastily dumped the dishes into the sink.

Tamaki smiled at her when she opened the door, his hands were in his pockets. "Hi Haruhi~!"

"Hello, senpai," Haruhi replied awkwardly. "Come in!"

Tamaki stepped in looking around the small apartment, he had to admit it always felt cozy and had a homey feel here. He liked it. He looked at Haruhi, "So why did you really want me to come over Haruhi? I figured you'd already had reached your max with me today?" Tamaki was a bit sad when he said it but it did usually seem like she could only take so much of him in one day.

"I was bored," Haruhi shrugged. "Calling the twins wasn't an option, Mori and Hunny would either remain completely silent or lecture me on cake batters, and Kyoya...he's Kyoya." Haruhi pulled the kettle of boiling water off the stove and turned it off. "Tea?"

Tamaki decided to take the answer but his heart wretched when she didn't argue against him saying she was usually sick of him. "True true, and sure." He watched her as she prepared the tea.

Haruhi could feel Tamaki watch her as she poured the tea into separate cups, then carefully handed him one of the cups. She blew gently on hers, hoping to cool it off some. She took a sip and burnt her tongue, but didn't show it. She set down her cup on the table. "Excuse me for a moment," she said, running to the bathroom to tend to her burnt tongue.

Tamaki nodded and watched her go, he set his cup of tea down and went to the memorial of Kotoko Fujioka and sat down in front of it. He smiled to the young departed woman in the picture. He held his together and spoke to Kotoko, "Hello ma'am. I don't know if you remember me from last time, but I'm Suoh Tamaki. A friend of your daughters. And I just wanted to say hello to you and let you know that Haruhi is such a nice girl and all of us at the Host Club really like her and we try to treat her right. It's a shame but Ranka-san doesn't really care for me... I'm not sure why, maybe because I was calling Haruhi my daughter? I'm trying to stop that... It was nice to talk to you ma'am." Tamaki smiled again at the picture and continued to sit there and look at the picture.

Haruhi came out of the bathroom after applying an ice pack to her tongue. She saw Tamaki sitting on the floor, gazing at the picture of her mother. She didn't say anything; she just sat down next to Tamaki on the floor. After about a minute of silence, she spoke. "I really miss her..."

Tamaki looked at her and wrapped his arm around her, "I know. I'm sorry Haruhi. She sounds like she was a great person..." Tamaki looked at the woman and then to Haruhi, "But you know she's always there with you. Because she loves you. Perhaps she was the one the steered you towards the third music room that day? Maybe she's responsible for you meeting us. If that would be the case I'd have to thank her so much for bring you to us." Tamaki said, being all cheesy. He shook his head, "I just realized how cheesy that sounds..." He took his arm back and looked at the picture some more.

"Not cheesy," Haruhi chuckled, accidentally putting her hand down on top of Tamaki's. She blushed and pulled it away. "It's interesting the way you look at things like this, Tamaki. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Tamaki blushed lightly when he felt her hand on his. He looked to her surprised, "Really? I just find it fun to think of the ways think happen. No no one has..." Tamaki looked down slightly embarrassed, he had never shared his thoughts with anyone before.

Haruhi chuckled at the embarrassed senpai. "I don't see what your problem is with that. You're a really cool guy, Tamaki. There's so much more to you than an obnoxious buffoon in a pretty body."

Tamaki looked at her in awe, she understood him. She wasn't laughing at him like everyone else did. He blushed a little bit, "What are you trying to say Haruhi?"

"Well..." Haruhi had dug herself into quite a hole. She didn't know how to respond. "I'm just saying you're not the man I thought you were, the one who could be in love with one girl and be flirting with another at the same time. Though you never really seemed to fall in love with one girl in particular..." Haruhi placed her hand on her chin in thought. "...Did you, senpai?"

"You thought I was a player...?" Tamaki sweat dropped at the description. He then almost had a heart attack when she asked him that question, "I don't really know Haruhi.. I've had feelings for some girls but I'm not really sure if I've ever fallen in love before. I know there's a girl I kind of like at the moment. But she'd never even think about liking me." Tamaki explained truthfully to the girl next to him.

Haruhi, clueless as she is, rested a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck figuring out your feelings," Haruhi smiled at him. She then stood up. "My tea should have cooled off by now..." Haruhi picked up her tea cup and took a sip. It was perfect temperature. "Did you enjoy your tea, Tamaki?" she asked in between sips.

Tamaki wanted to die, he almost practically confessed. But Haruhi be Haruhi just shot him down. He now knew how Arai and Bossa Nova felt. He nodded at her and looked into the empty cup on the table, "It was really delicious, Haruhi."

"Glad you liked it," Haruhi smiled, tilting her head to the side. She took another sip of her tea and sat down on the couch. She patted the spot next to her. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Tamaki walked over and sat next to her. "Sure, a movie sounds nice."

Haruhi smiled and picked up the television remote. She'd left a movie in the last time she watched it. She turned on the DVD player and the film started rolling, so Haruhi turned off the lights.

Tamaki looked at the screen and then watched Haruhi turn off the lights. She moved so swiftly. "What are we watching?" he whispered to her. He never liked talking loudly when there was music or a movie going.

"Beauty and the Beast," she whispered back, grabbing a blanket on her way back to the couch. She covered herself with it, enough room for another person if they wished.

Tamaki smiled, "I've heard of this movie."

"Oh!" Haruhi whisper-shouted. "Are you cold? There's enough room for two people under this blanket."

Tamaki didn't really realize it at the time until she said it but he was a bit chill. It had been a rather cold day and he'd been constantly moving so he didn't really notice. He nodded meekly and moved a little closer so he wouldn't have to worry about the blanket coming off of her at all.

Haruhi blushed slightly at the two of them sitting under the blanket, watching a movie together. She almost felt like they were a couple, though she knew she had not even the slightest feeling for him like that. She shook the thought off and enjoyed the movie, glad there was someone to share the blanket with. It did make it increasingly warmer.

Tamaki didn't really know what to watch, the movie or Haruhi? He really liked her but he figured she didn't feel quite the same. Yet. He was hoping maybe they could try a relationship, but he was kind of afraid to ask her judging by how it went earlier. All he knew was he enjoyed having better warmth this way. He moved his arm slightly so it was behind her, he didn't mean for it to be that way. His arm was just really sore today... Maybe it was from sleeping on the bathroom counter earlier this morning... He didn't really know, but he hoped Haruhi didn't get the wrong idea.

Haruhi felt Tamaki's arm behind her and blushed. She wondered what he was trying to pull. She adjusted herself so that his arm fell onto her shoulder and glanced over to see his reaction. Boy, did she like messing with him.

He blushed, apparently she did take it the wrong way. But he wasn't going to complain, he really liked Haruhi a lot. So he would take anything he can get and this right here is perfect.

Haruhi felt her eyes getting droopy. She told herself she couldn't fall asleep on her senpai. How awkward would that make things? She fought with herself to stay awake, though the warmth didn't help. She apparently hadn't had a long enough nap earlier that day, though she slept most of the day.

Tamaki noticed her falling asleep and offered, "Haruhi, I can head home if you want." He really didn't want to but he wouldn't argue if she wanted to get some sleep. Because they both needed it.

"No..." Haruhi yawned, looking up at him. "It's fine. Just a little drowsy. How about I turn on the light?" Haruhi pulled the blanket off of her, sad to leave its warmth and rather shocked by the cold temperature outside of it. She flicked on the light, causing her to blink a few times to adjust to the light.

Tamaki shielded his eyes, the light too bright for him to handle. "What time is it?" Tamaki wondered, pulling out his phone. It was only a little after eight, he slid the phone back in his pocket and smiled at Haruhi. "I've never seen this movie before. I really like it. You remind me of Belle, Haruhi." He smiled at her charmingly.

"You remind me of the beast," Haruhi chuckled. She walked back over to the couch, hopping back under the blanket. She pressed play on the remote, realizing she'd paused when she'd gotten up to turn the light back on.

Tamaki wasn't sure how to take that so he asked, "Is that good or bad?"

Haruhi thought. It was both. "Well, you started out as someone who didn't show your emotions...but then, you became a prince who opened up to the world. So I guess both."

He was horrified at the answer, "What do you mean I didn't show my emotions?! I was VERY emotional when we met! Even I'll admit that I went over board!" Tamaki wasn't sure if he was mad or upset that she thought he didn't show his emotions. And most of the ones he showed had been genuine! But then he was flattered at the prince part...

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Those were the mad/angry/prissy girl emotions, Tamaki. It's the same way the beast acted in the movie, remember? He was upset and angry and sad ALL THE TIME. Then he started to soften a bit," Haruhi shot him a soft smile.

Tamaki was very upset at this, "When was I angry/mad?! And especially when was I a prissy girl?" he wanted to be upset but her smile was slowly breaking him. He grabbed his keys and went out to his car. When he got in he hit his head on the steering wheel. He had no clue why he got so upset, it as just Haruhi being blunt Haruhi... "Ugh.." he muttered, he knew he probably screwed up horribly with his chances with Haruhi. Now that was a teenage girl emotion right there, storming out. He just didn't really like how Haruhi was telling him how his emotions were. He sighed and just sat in the car for a little bit, trying to decide if he should go back and apologize to her or if he just go and do damage control later... He did kind of slam the door a little louder than it needed to be.

Haruhi stared at the door for a moment, blinking. Had she gone too far, saying that about Tamaki? She knew how fragile his ego was. She'd mostly expected him to cultivate mushrooms in the storage closet again. Actually, since that incident, as a joke Ranka put a watering can on the outside of the closet door especially for him. Haruhi reached for the handle to the door, then pulled her arm back. She'd leave him to make the first move.

Tamaki couldn't stand it, he got out of the car and walked back up to the door, he went to knock but froze. What if she was mad at him now for what appeared to anyone but himself overreacting? Tamaki knocked on the door, he can't just leave like this... It might ruin their relationship they're starting to build up.

Haruhi had sat on the couch and stared at the door. She was alarmed but relieved when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it, then stopped. What if it was just Tamaki trying to make her feel even worse at what she said? No, Tamaki wouldn't do that. She slid the door open and peeked outside.

Tamaki waited patiently, his hood on his sweatshirt was up and he had his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. He looked up from under his bangs at the girl. "I'm sorry Haruhi. I may have seemed like I overreacted and I didn't mean to blow up it's just something I can't handle." Tamaki tried to smile at her but it appeared as a grimace.

Haruhi sighed. "No, senpai, I'm sorry. I know you can't handle criticism very well and should have respected that." She looked down at her feet. "I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Haruhi paused. She didn't know what she was trying to say, really. Like, at all.

Tamaki sighed, "Haruhi it's not that... It's more complicated than that. You don't need to apologize. I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me. I had no right to yell at you."

Haruhi stared in awe at the man before him. This wasn't the Tamaki who went crying to "mommy" every time something went bad. This was a new Tamaki-a Tamaki who'd admitted his mistakes. Haruhi smiled up at him. "Of course I forgive you."

Then Tamaki jumped up and down, smiling. "Yay! Thank you Haruhi!" He then hugged her, but not like the air choking hugs he usually does. he went ahead and hugged her nicely. He pulled back and smiled even bigger, "It was a great night Haruhi but I do have to be getting home... We should hang out again. Today has been a great mood lifter for me." He winked at Haruhi and walked back down to his shiny red car.

Haruhi waited by the doorway to the apartment until his car pulled out of the driveway, then she glanced at the clock. It was nine forty-five, and for some reason, she was very exhausted. She hopped into her bed, her dress still on. She fell asleep almost instantly, and when her father came home early the next morning to see her still in bed, he chuckled to himself. Long days ended in long naps, he told himself.

Tamaki who seemed like he had to sleep immediately decided against it and instead went to go find some commoner's snacks to eat before he completely crashed out. Once he ate them he made it to his room and then collapsed onto his sofa and fell asleep. He was too lazy to make it to his bed.

Haruhi was shaken awake by her father, who looked a bit worried. "Yeah dad?" she mumbled.

"Haruhi, it's six forty-two!" Ranka said hastily. Haruhi looked around, trying to find her contacts. She placed them in hastily and quickly buttoned up her uniform. She kissed her dad on the cheek and ran out the door, hopping on her bike. "I could give you a ride-" the door slammed behind Haruhi. He sighed.

Tamaki now sat in the music room, his fingers tapping on the table as he finished his homework. He was all alone in the room, thankfully. If he hadn't been than he probably wouldn't have been able to do his homework.

Haruhi again went to the music room instead of straight to her classroom. She opened the door, and, seeing nobody there, crashed on the couch. She needed to give her legs a chance to rest from power-biking all the way to school (which was a whole seven and seven eighths miles).

Tamaki was in the back of the music room so he wasn't sure but he thought he heard the door. He ignored it, needing to finish all the homework from yesterday... 'Dang it!' Tamaki thought as he looked at the clock. He only had five minutes to finish his homework and get to class! He sighed and gave up, figuring he could take a lunch detention that day to finish his homework. He packed up and started walking out of the room when he noticed something/someone on the couch.

Haruhi rolled over, moaning slightly. She tried to get in a comfortable position on the couch which was hard to do since they were only meant for sitting and very narrow. She almost rolled onto the floor, catching herself by grabbing onto a cushion for dear life. She could hear her heart thumping from being so close to the cold floor.

Tamaki saw the girl almost fall and reached over the couch and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her up right. "Are you alright Haruhi?" He asked concern filling his voice.

"Yeah...SENPAI?!" Haruhi asked, shocked. "I thought nobody else was in here...sorry if I was bothering you..."

Tamaki chuckled, "Neither did I," he grinned, "You could never bother me Haruhi." He looked at her and then remembered the time. "WE MUST GO HARUHI!" He grabbed her hand and started running towards the door, "CLASS STARTS IN TWO MINUTES!"

Haruhi had barely gotten a chance to sleep during the night that she slept again during class. She kept having odd dreams about the hosts, but one in particular. One with violet eyes and golden-blonde hair. She woke up, knowing there was something going on with her, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Tamaki stood in the front of his class, his head bowed in shame as the teacher scolded him. "Honestly, Suoh! First you show up without your supplies and now you don't have all of the homework done! I should be telling all of this to your father!" Tamaki looked horrified, "Please don't he can't know!" Tamaki knew that if his father found out he would make him leave the Host Club and focus more on his schoolwork. And he'd want to know why! He can't tell him that it's because he was with Haruhi! His father may kill him! Tamaki accepted the lunch detention slip and looked at Kyoya who had a small grin on his face, Tamaki pouted at him. "Don't be mean to me Mommy!"

Haruhi was again woken up by two suspicious twins. "Oh, is it time for lunch already?" she asked.

"Yes, yes it is, Haruhi," the twins replied together.

"Well then, shall we be going?"

The twins figured closing Haruhi into a corner again wasn't a good idea, so instead they questioned her on why she was sleeping in class again. "Oh, no real reason," Haruhi replied. "I've just been up studying lately."

"For what? To sleep in class?" Hikaru snickered. "Is your bed really so uncomfortable that you study lessons beforehand so you can sleep in that desk of yours?"

"It was only two times..." Haruhi blushed.

Tamaki sat in boredom during lunch detention. He had finished his homework and his teacher had graded it saying he got 100% but refused to let him leave. It was punishment for not having his bag yesterday as well. Kyoya sat in the lunch room chuckling to himself, he never would have thought Tamaki would be the first Host to get a lunch detention.

The twins shrugged and let Haruhi enjoy her lunch. She did have a lot of stress on her lately, having to reach the top of her class to continue at Ouran. She ate and threw away the trash, leaving the twins in their private discussion, letting their minds run freely about what was going on with her. They grinned as they thought they hit it right on the dot. Haruhi was falling in love with one of the hosts.

Tamaki still sat through lunch detention, but was now pouting. He wanted to see Haruhi at lunch! But sadly that was not going to happen with how this was going. He stood up and the teacher looked at him, "I have to go to the bathroom..." The teacher sighed and waved him off, "Be right back Suoh." Tamaki nodded and walked out, he wished he could go visit Haruhi, but nope. He didn't want to even waste a minute. She he walked hastily down the hall, looking for the nearest restroom.

After the twins had come to this conclusion, they left the lunchroom and searched desperately for Haruhi. She was back in the classroom, writing something in her notebook. She flipped it shut, blushing, when she saw the twins approaching her quickly. "Haruhi, we need to ask you a question," Kaoru said.

"What's this question?" Haruhi replied cautiously.

"Have you been hanging out with one host more than the rest lately?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi gasped, but covered it with a cute smile.

"No, why do you ask?"

Tamaki ran back to the classroom and smiled to the teacher, "I'm back." He sat back down and went back to staring at the clock. He really didn't like this teacher...

"No reason, Haruhi," Kaoru began playing with Haruhi's slightly longer hair. Soon she'd need to cut it short again. Haruhi let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang, cuing the teacher to run into the room. The twins couldn't ask her any more personal questions until the end of the day.

Tamaki flew forward and thanked the bell, "MOMMY! It was torture! I was stuck here all alone! I never got to see my baby girl!" Kyoya rolled his eyes. "DID THOSE SHADY TWINS DO ANYTHING TO HER WHILE I WAS GONE?!" Kyoya thought for a minute and smirked, he could have a little fun with this, "Actually yes. They were harassing her. She pleaded for them to stop but they refused. It was quite the scene." Tamaki shocked jumped up from his seat and dashed through the halls to the first year classroom. The teacher stunned only asked Kyoya to go get him, which Kyoya agreed because he wanted to see this. Tamaki burst through the first year door and pointed at the twins accusingly. "How dare you harass my little girl while I wasn't around!" He shouted. Kyoya started to chuckle and went to go apologize to the teacher for the disruption.

Haruhi cursed under her breath when she saw the dumb blonde come in, pointing at the twins, blaming them for harassing her. She made a mental note to punch Kyoya in the mouth, even if it did add his dental bill to her debt. She looked up only to see the teacher's face glowing red, along with Kyoya trying to explain the situation. She could NOT wait for this scene to be over.

"HIKARU! KAORU! YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO HARUHI! AND ME!" Tamaki shrieked. He looked at Haruhi, :Oh Haruhi! I'm sorry for abandoning you at lunch! You were left alone with these evil doppelgangers! Will you ever forgive Daddy?!" Tamaki mentally sighed, sometimes this act got old but he felt like he had to do it at school.

Haruhi blushed bright red. She didn't want to get involved in the discussion. "Go back to class, 'daddy'," she muttered. "We can talk later."

The twins moved their gaze from Haruhi to Tamaki and back. They thought they'd figured it out. Somehow simultaneously they came to realize the host from their ideas and let out a victory "AHA!" Haruhi looked at them like they were crazy.

Tamaki jumped when the twins did that, "I will NOT leave this room until they apologize for incest against you! It's not right! Daddy will not stand for it!" Kyoya sighed and apologized again to the teacher and grabbed Tamaki, making their way out. Tamaki was shaking his fist and shouting at 'Mommy' to release him immediately.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and silently thanked God for Kyoya being there. Haruhi for some reason felt embarrassed to talk to the senpai at school, especially when he breaks into classrooms and suggests incest between her and the twins...if anything, they would be in a triangle making out or something, not having sex in a cafeteria. Even that was a bit much for such a school of rich people. Haruhi flopped her head into her arms and decided she could catch a quick nap when she felt someone sharply poke her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Hikaru's elbow pointed toward her, and he was flipping through her notebook. "You bastard!" she whisper-shouted. "Give it back!"

* * *

I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or any sort of mistakes you found. We hope you enjoyed!

~Hita and Blu Say Good Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**3AM Tea Parties, Cake, and Love**

**By: BluMoonKittyKitty and Hita-Chan!**

Hita: Tamaki and Mori

Blu: Haruhi and Honey

Both: Kyoya, extras

Mostly Blu: Twins

_****So WARNING NOW THIS STORY WILL NOT END THE WAY YOU THINK!****_

BluMoonKittyKitty and I own all the stuff in here except for the actual anime and its characters. So have fun reading!

* * *

Tamaki cried the whole way Kyoya dragged him to their class. He eventually stopped crying because he was getting sick of it and decided he could just pout.

"Oh stop it you big idiot." Kyoya smacked him playfully. Tamaki stuck his tongue out at the raven haired boy. Kyoya was the only other person he could be serious around that wouldn't laugh at him and tell him to quit joking around.

"Tamaki we need to talk after class is over." Kyoya stated seriously as he nodded to the teacher and sat back in his desk.

* * *

The twins shook their heads no, smirking deviously at the contents of the notebook. Haruhi rolled her eyes; there wasn't anything really important in there anyways. Just her class schedules and a few lame doodles. The twins hung their heads at a note that Haruhi had forgotten about. They tossed the notebook back to her, sad puppy-dog eyes on their faces. "What?" Haruhi said.

* * *

Tamaki now couldn't stop trying to figure out what Kyoya wanted to talk about! It sounded so serious!

"Kyoyaaaaa can't you just tell me now?"

"No."

"Whyyyy notttttt?"

"Shut up Tamaki." Thus leading to a very sad Tamaki.

* * *

The twins were very upset the rest of the day, and Haruhi couldn't figure out why. She eventually left them to be sad on their own. She had to change into her cosplay outfit for the day's host club activities. What was the host club's activities today, anyways? She didn't remember what Kyoya had told her today was a while back. She wasn't good with dates anyhow.

* * *

Kyoya led Tamaki to the music room after class, knowing it would be empty. He sat down and Tamaki sat down across from him.

"Kyoya what do you have to talk to me about?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya looked at him, "Tamaki, no one's around so answer me honestly. Who won't you ask Haruhi out on a date already?"

Tamaki stared at him blankly, Kyoya can't know he likes Haruhi... "Why would I do that Kyoya?"

Kyoya glared at him, "We all know you like her you idiot! So stop playing dumb!"

Tamaki shook his head, "I don't like her Kyoya. I mean sure I like her as a friend but nothing more." Tamaki told him sounding very sincere.

Kyoya was skeptic at first but now he wasn't sure, maybe Tamaki was telling the truth. "Are you sure?"

Tamaki nodded, "One hundred percent, Kyoya. I wouldn't lie to you."

Kyoya sighed and stood up. "I guess we were all wrong then." He muttered and walked to the back to get changed for the theme. They were trying 'Space Pirates' as a request from some of the guests.

Haruhi stepped into her own private changing area. "OH HELL NO!" she screamed loud enough for the hosts who were changing in the room next to her to hear. She was NOT wearing a space pirate suit made for a stripper!

"Haruhi? Do you not like the design?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. She looked to the two of them, then back to the strips of cloth that would barely cover her.

"NO, I DON'T LIKE THE DESIGN! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!" One thing was for sure, Haruhi was pissed. The twins took a few steps back; they always got terrified when she got like this.

Tamaki was very confused as to why Haruhi was shouting, the twins had shown him her outfit and it looked perfectly fine. The same as the rest of theirs. He stepped out in his suit and looked to see what Haruhi had to change in.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" His eyes landed on the outfit, "WHAT IS THAT?!" he screamed, picking up the small pieces of fabric.

He turned onto the twins, "WHAT IS THIS?! This is NOT what you showed me! My little girl will not be wearing this!"

The twins grinned, "But boss, won't it be lovely to see her in it?"

Kyoya stepped it out, "You two that's enough. Tamaki doesn't have any feelings for Haruhi. he told me that earlier."

Tamaki looked away then and went to go get ready out in the main room.

Haruhi ended up wearing her own uniform instead of the perverted outfit from the twins. The girls were all about her normality but wondered why she hadn't bothered with cosplay today.

"They didn't deliver my outfit on time," Haruhi lied. She was in no way on Earth wearing the thin strips of clothing the twins had suggested.

Tamaki spoke to his guests of very dangerous space adventures and how they looted a bunch of aliens of gold nuggets. The girls were very deep into the story but did notice all the glances he sent towards Kyoya and then Haruhi.

Haruhi chuckled along with the girls who were sharing the stories Tamaki had told them with her. They sounded even more ridiculous coming from the ladies, the poised ladies who were trying desperately to do the accents Tamaki had made up in his mind. Haruhi chuckled at the silliness of the stories, even at one that contained a sad backstory with a happy ending. _Tamaki really didn't seem like the type of guy to come up with that,_ Haruhi thought.

Tamaki really enjoyed telling these stories. He was able to release his original emotions through story. Right now he was telling one of how he rescued an alien cowboy from his best friend who had lied and was now trying to kill him. He sighed lightly and covered it up quickly as a sigh of anguish for those friends.

Haruhi was quite simply astonished by how much Tamaki had thrown into his stories. She could clearly tell his two doppelganger alien friends were Hikaru and Kaoru, as they made a complete mess of everything. The quiet and mysterious Shadow Monster was Kyoya, and Haruhi...well, she didn't know what she was. There were quite a few female characters in each story, and Haruhi wasn't about to pick herself out of a bag filled to the brim with rich girls.

Tamaki couldn't keep up these stories, he felt like he was betraying his friends as he told the stories... Finally Kyoya tells them that its time to close and everyone left ready to go tell everyone else Tamaki's stories. Tamaki sighed in relief and went to go change. Kyoya tagging along with him.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya, "What is it, Kyoya?"

"Tamaki, I don't understand."

Tamaki was actually confused at what Kyoya was talking about, "Don't understand what?"

"How you don't like Haruhi!"

Haruhi was relieved she was done. She'd gone through three cups of tea and really had to pee. As soon as everyone left, Haruhi was in the bathroom, hoping her bladder didn't explode on the way in there. She came out and took off her uniform in exchange for a jacket, a T-shirt, and some blue jeans. She left the host club after grabbing her bag and avoided talking to anyone. She sat on the front steps of the school for a little while, wondering why everything was so weird between her and Tamaki since the tea party. She really didn't like feeling that way since Tamaki was her "father".

Tamaki for once was sick of Kyoya's constant questions.

"Kyoya just drop it!" Tamaki shouted, grabbed his bag and stormed out.

He ignored all of the other hosts and made his way out of the school. He hated yelling at his friends but he just wasn't able to really control himself this time. He walked out and saw Haruhi, making him freeze. His limo wasn't here... He didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. He was afraid he would yell at someone else. He didn't know what to do so he started walking off in another direction.

Haruhi spotted Tamaki out of the corner of her eye. She saw him walking away rather quickly. Leaving him to go, since she wasn't so sure he was in the mood to talk, especially to her...

Haruhi stood up, realizing she'd been sitting there, staring at...nothing. There was nothing there but gray clouds. She began walking towards her bike and pulled it closer to her by the handlebars. She kicked one leg over the seat and carefully directed it by dragging her feet on the ground to the pavement. She then pedaled, hoping the faster she went the warmer it'd make her. She still couldn't get the look on Tamaki's face out of her head. Something seemed to be troubling him, and she was going to find out what it was.

The honk of his limo scared the living crap out of him. He looked over and smiled to the driver, he hopped in and closed his eyes, ready to calm down and relax. His brain was driving him crazy. Once he got home he dropped his bag and ran for the security of his room. He knew his eyes were beginning to water. It was something he hated. He cried when he was frustrated or stressed. Which would be now. He cried and cried, not going to hold back. Everything was weighing down on him. He knew Haruhi was bothered by something and he wasn't ready to pry. Kyoya was just pissing him off lately. He had no one to talk to about it. His face turned to horror when he realized that Haruhi had heard Kyoya say that he held no feelings for the girl. He let his head fall back into his pillow.

Haruhi reached for the phone, then withdrew her hand at least twelve times before getting up the courage to call Tamaki for the second night in a row. She dialed his phone, hoping he would answer, because she needed the answer to one question in particular. "T-Tamaki?" she asked.

Tamaki wasn't going to lie, he was a bit bothered by a phone call. He answered, "Hm?"

Haruhi was shocked she didn't receive a number of high-pitched screams as a reply. "Look, something's been bugging me and if anyone can help me figure it out, it's you, right?"

Tamaki sat up a little, "Yeah, I can try." He figured he could try and sound a little nicer to the girl.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. What do you do if you think you're falling for someone who you know for a fact doesn't like you?" Haruhi was dying to know what was going on and why she felt this way towards a certain guy.

Tamaki sputtered inside for a minute, "We'll you should try and get them to see the other way. Cause maybe they do actually like you and are just denying it to themselves. So you just need to try and get them to like you. I hope that helped." He was still trying to not sound crabby.

"Thanks senpai. And one more thing before you go? I think I'm falling for you." Haruhi hung up with that and decided it was up to Tamaki's reaction whether or not she'd stay for the host club's meeting tomorrow.

Tamaki about died. Haruhi liked him? He wasn't sure how to react, right at this moment his brain was saying to tell her he wasn't sure but his heart said to go for it... He didn't understand, they'd just barely starting to hang out and now this?! Tamaki couldn't handle the dumb sound his phone was making, telling him she had hung up, so he hit end on his phone and put on pjs and went to sleep.

Haruhi had barely hit end when she crashed on her bed. She didn't bother getting out of her uniform. She was exhausted. She still woke up early the next morning, though, and decided not to wait for her dad to get out of the shower, so she rode her bike to school again. She felt the heat on her face as she blushed thinking about what she'd said the previous night.

Tamaki woke up the next morning. He felt like he was going to puke but he got up and got dressed. When he went downstairs Shima was trying to tell him to stay home because he was paler than a piece of paper, but he ignored her and went outside to his limo. He would arrive just in time, so need to hurry. Despite almost dying last night, he felt like he was dead. He felt empty for some reason... He couldn't really figure it out. So when he pulled up to school it took him a few minutes to debate if he actually wanted to go in or not. He saw Kyoya's limo and the Hitachiin limo behind him, making him sigh.

Haruhi was red-faced as she walked into the classroom. She skipped the music room that morning for fear of seeing Tamaki, then she realized she'd have to face him at some point. She sighed. Why did she have to go and say such a stupid thing to ruin their relationship?! Why wasn't she perfectly happy with Tamaki as her "daddy"?

Tamaki never moved from the limo, his brain sorting out the possibilities of events that could happen either way he chose. He sighed and told his driver to go home, he would text someone later to let them know. Shima had wanted him home anyways, he could abide by that for once. No one should truly miss/need him that day. _This is good,_ he thought, _now I can try and think things through._

Haruhi didn't spot Tamaki in the halls, and for that she was grateful, but she and him walked down the same hallway to get to their classrooms. He didn't seem to be entirely focused, so Haruhi assumed he was back in the music room, finishing his homework...again.

As soon as Tamaki walked through his mansion door, Shim scooted him upstairs, into pajamas, and then left saying "she'd be back with tea." Tamaki was lying down for two seconds before he had a huge coughing fit, making the maids come in to make sure he was okay. Shima rushed in when she heard him and patted and rubbed his back firmly, helping out with the coughing.

"Misa, go call Master Suoh and tell him that Young Master Tamaki's at home very ill."

The maid named Misa nodded and rushed off. Tamaki blinked slowly, why was he getting sick all of a sudden? He then shot up and remembered a small detail he left out by staying home: Haruhi.

"HARUHI! LET ME GO SHIMA! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Tamaki shouted and finished with more coughing.

Haruhi took her seat in her desk and buried her head in her arms. The twins looked at her suspiciously; every few seconds they could see the corners of her cheeks go red, then flush pale. "Um, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"You okay?" Hikaru finished. Haruhi looked up, to the side, then to the other side. They both had worried faces.

"I'm fine!" Haruhi replied with a smile. "What makes you think I'm not?"

Tamaki was shushed and told to rest, everyone filing out of his room. He wanted, no needed, to get to school. He forgot completely that Haruhi had confessed to him! He had to respond to it! But how? Should he really just come out and say he likes her too? But he doesn't really know if that's how he feels... They've only spent such little time together alone... It was kind of hard to tell. Shima soon came in later to see the Young Master asleep, snoring softly.

Haruhi and the twins went on like nothing happened, though Haruhi's cheeks would still go red from time to time. The twins figured it was a girl thing and she was hitting puberty or something, so they didn't bother to ask.  
Going to lunch Haruhi was sure she'd see Tamaki in the lunchroom, but she didn't, causing her to sigh with relief. Then a thought struck her. _What if he doesn't feel the same way? Did he hang up last night because he didn't know how to tell me he didn't feel the same way? Why did I say that in the first place?_ With a loud groan, Haruhi pounded her head on the table saying, "I'm such an IDIOT!"

Tamaki woke up and grabbed his phone, seeing it was lunch time, he sent Kyoya a quick brief text saying he was at home sick.

Kyoya got the text and responded with an okay, he wasn't sure why Tamaki told him other than for club reasons which was just a meeting. He shrugged it off and watched silently as Haruhi slammed her head down, "Haruhi, don't go injuring yourself."

"I do...what I...want!" Haruhi replied between head slams. Kyoya rolled his eyes, then looked to the twins, who shrugged.

"Puberty, maybe?" they said in unison.

Tamaki was now getting sick of everyone making a fuss about him having what he was assuming was just a cold. Shima had called a doctor to come around late evening, his father had said he would come home soon to see how he was, and Kyoya had just said 'ok'. That bothered him a little bit, but he was just going to cross it off, since lately Kyoya had been bothering him. He sighed deeply and picked up the novel he had next to him. It was a rather interesting book.

Haruhi had finally stopped banging her head on the table. The twins gave her funny looks the rest of the day; she had a large bruise on her forehead now. She could feel her forehead throbbing from taking so many blows.

Tamaki just wanted school to be over so he could leave his bed. Shima had said no getting up until school's over. He sighed out of boredom. It was so boring…

The final bell rang, causing Haruhi to hop up from her seat. She and the twins went to the music room for the meeting, fully expecting Tamaki to be there. Now she was worried about him; what with not seeing the boy all day.

Tamaki sat up and went downstairs, for no reason except to get up and walk. He sighed dramatically each time he passed Shima. When his dad was on his way he was ushered upstairs again, being told he was still pale. And of course about ten minutes after he was lying down again he was coughing yet again. He wasn't too worried about the Host Club because Kyoya had told everyone he'd be gone. Or so he thought…

Haruhi walked into the club room and immediately began looking for Tamaki. He was nowhere. She panicked, thinking the worst of the situation. He'd been called back to the main house? He died? He was in the hospital? Haruhi was practically hyperventilating when Kyoya told all the hosts to sit down somewhere and announced that Tamaki was feeling ill and would not be arriving. Haruhi sighed a breath of relief, then immediately felt it was her fault. All of it.

When Mr. Suoh walked into Tamaki's room, he just about passed out. Tamaki had always been an extraordinarily healthy kid growing up. He never got sick, his immune system was perfect. He called for Shima and demanded to know if a doctor had been called. He calmed down when he knew one was coming.

"Father!" Tamaki said happily, sitting up.

His dad went closer to him and sat down next to him on the bed, "Hello, son." Tamaki was happy he didn't correct him when he said father. He then burst into another coughing fit. His dad frowned and felt his forehead, he was bit warmer than usual.

"I'm fine Father. It's just a mere cold." Tamaki grinned.

Haruhi was pacing around during the meeting, wondering how Tamaki was doing and that it was all her fault he was sick. Nobody bothered her; the twins had spread the rumor that she had started puberty and since none of the hosts knew how girl puberty worked, they didn't bother her. They weren't at all shocked when she ran out the door, calling her father to pick her up.

Really, the fact that Tamaki was sick was making her feel worse and worse. Her mouth got dry as she dialed her father, and she could barely speak into the phone.

After Tamaki's dad left, telling him he'd be back, Tamki pulled out his phone and looked at it for a minute. He flipped it open and dialed the number he wanted.

"Haruhi, I was hoping you could-" he was cut of by another round of coughing, "come over..."

Tamaki was nervous, he really just wanted someone around he could talk to. And he knew Haruhi would be that person, if she agreed to come over.

Haruhi pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment, then stared at it. She realized she should give him an answer. "Uh, yeah sure! Why not?" Haruhi giggled nervously. She really didn't want to face Tamaki, but when he was sick like this, she probably should…

"Thanks." then Tamaki hung up before he started to cough again. He was happy he'd get to see one of his friends. Haruhi was his choice selection, but he was worried that it might be a little awkward. Maybe he could just try and go around the whole scenario…

Haruhi didn't bother telling her father where she was going, but she wrote him a note saying she'd be gone for a while. She hopped on her bike to pedal herself to Tamaki's for the second time that week. She stopped at the same convenience store, picking up a candy bar for Tamaki and a bag of Skittles for herself. She knew how much Tamaki like commoners' chocolate.

Tamaki tried getting out of bed but was sent back by Shima.

"SHIIIMA! Schools over! I can walk around!" he wailed.

"Orders from your father are to not let you move from that bed." she responded. Tamaki stomped all the way upstairs and back to his bed.

Haruhi arrived a few minutes later. She was shown to Tamaki's room by Shima, where she stood outside the closed door for a few moments before knocking softly. "Tamaki? It's Haruhi..."

"You can come in Haruhi." Tamaki smiled at her just standing out there. He grabbed his tea and sipped it.

Haruhi slipped into the room quickly. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Haruhi stood there awkwardly, not coming any closer.

Tamaki looked at the girl, "Great. I'm feeling great." He looked down at his hands and back to her.

"WHY'S THERE A BRUISE ON YOUR FOREHEAD?!" He then started to cough, "Have to stop shouting..." He wished Haruhi would come closer. It just proved things between them were now awkward.

Haruhi took a step closer. "You don't seem great. Don't worry about the bruise; it's nothing." Haruhi covered the mark with her hand, flinching a little bit at the pain when she applied pressure. Tamaki didn't seem to notice, so she took her hand away and did her best to pull her bangs over the mark. "I got you something," Haruhi smiled, placing the chocolate bar on the side table.

Tamaki smiled at her, trying to ignore the pain he got in his chest during coughing. "Oooh commoner's chocolate!" He grinned happily at Haruhi. "Haruhi can come closer. I'm not gonna bite you or anything." He stated looking at her seriously but with some concern.

Haruhi smiled, walking to his bedside. "I don't want things to be awkward between us," she said softly, moving the bangs out of his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have figured out what I was feeling before I told you what I did last night."

Tamaki smiled back, "I don't either. Awkwardness if the last thing I want." he blushed at her hands touching his bangs, "I was trying to not answer... Not to be rude but because I don't know yet... It's understandable Haruhi. It was a in the moment thing. I've done it too." He smiled at her.

Haruhi sighed with relief, sitting down on the bed next to him. "So...how long have you been bedridden?" Haruhi asked, then immediately felt stupid. Why would she ask such a stupid question?

Tamaki chuckled, "Practically all day. The doctor should be coming soon though to see what's wrong. I feel it has to just be a simple cold. My father is extremely worried about they're going to diagnose me with. He's afraid it will be the disease my...mother...has..." Tamaki trailed off at the end of his explaining.

Haruhi craned her neck to look at him, then blushed when he was looking right at her. She looked down, playing with her hands. How did she respond to that? "I can't help but feel like it's my fault you got sick," Haruhi said quietly.

Tamaki was stunned at her response, "Haruhi... how in the world would it be your fault?"

"Well," Haruhi looked back down to her hands, which were tugging on the cuffs of her shirt, "you got sick right after I said what I did..."

Tamaki wasn't sure how to respond, because that fact was true. "Haruhi, you can't blame yourself. Sickness runs in my family. It was a miracle that I haven't gotten sick before. So, please, don't blame yourself for my illness."

Haruhi felt a smile coming to her lips. "You really are...something," Haruhi chuckled.

Tamaki grinned, "Yes, I suppose I am." Then came more coughing, "I didn't even yell that time!" He looked down sadly and blinked like twenty times in a row.

Haruhi chuckled. "Maybe it's everytime you smile," she joked, smiling a goofy grin at Tamaki.

Tamaki laughed, "You don't really think that's possible do you?"

"Anything is possible," Haruhi glanced over at him. "Even a robber sneaking in through a window of an apartment on the second floor..." Stop! she told herself. She was making this all about her. She came over to comfort Tamaki, not get all teary-eyed. "I mean, um, you know, a lot of stuff is possible!"

Tamaki put his hand on hers and smiled sadly, "It's okay Haruhi. I don't mind, it doesn't have to be about me. You can go ahead and cry, I understand. It's hard to not have a parent around."

Haruhi looked to him, then to their hands. "No. I feel like a complete jerk walking in here and acting like this. I know my mother is in a better place, and your mother could be God knows where. It's just not right."

Tamaki sighed, "Haruhi. You aren't being a jerk." He looked down again, blinking a little at her mentioning his maman.

Haruhi stood up. "I should probably be going, I shouldn't be bothering you right now. You need some rest."

Tamaki was so confused, things were going so well! What went wrong? They were getting past awkward... He just turned to the big picture window and sighed, "If that's what you want Haruhi..."

Haruhi sighed. She was secretly hoping he'd ask her to stay... "That is, unless, you have anything on your mind," she said, turning away from the door and looking at Tamaki.

"Haruhi, I want you to stay... You're the only one I'm not frustrated with... I can talk to you about things in a serious matter and I like that." He looked over at her, but wasn't really looking at her, "I don't want to say I'm in love with you yet, if that's what you're wanting me to say."

Haruhi glanced over at him. "No, I just, it's just..." Haruhi paused. "I'm so confused!" she blurted out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe myself! And the other hosts, for that matter! They're all up on my case about something I don't understand completely myself!"

Tamaki stood up and walked over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Haruhi tell me what's going on." Tamaki told her firmly, "I want to know everything." He pulled her to the couch and sat down with her.

Haruhi had her head in her hands when she felt Tamaki touch her on the shoulder. "Well, the twins...they just keep bothering me about everything!" she exclaimed. "Why I've been sleeping in class, why I'm acting so weird...I don't even know the answers anymore!"

"So it's just Hikaru and Kaoru?" Tamaki asked. "Haruhi... I can help you figure this out. I don't want you to be confused or bothered by anyone or anything. And if it's something I can fix, I will." He looked at her, something was bothering Haruhi and he needed to know what. "I think I know what it is... It's me, Haruhi. You have been hanging out with me more and that's when this started. You just have to tell those two straightforward that's its because you've been hanging out with me more often." Tamaki coughed a bit and leaned back, trying to ease away the pain.

"I don't know, Tamaki..." Haruhi looked down at her hands. "Those two are really on my case, and telling them that could cause an uproar."

"They need to be told something, Haruhi. I think that would be best if they just knew the truth. Imagine how they would react to that and the fact they we lied/told them nothing. And then to fix it, we should probably limit how much we hang out outside of school."

"Yeah, I guess that's best..." Haruhi sighed. "Once a week?"

Tamaki looked at her, "Twice a week?But we keep them separated nicely?"

Haruhi too was happy with this agreement. "Fine, twice a week. How about...Monday and Thursday? Those are the days my dad works late."

Tamaki smiled, "Perfect!" He looked at the clock and sighed, "The doctor's late... Do you want to eat dinner here?"

Haruhi was happy to be offered dinner; she was starving from not eating lunch and instead repeatedly banging her head on the table. "Sure," Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki smiled, "Well we should go see if it's done yet." He slowly got up and started towards the door. He stepped out and was shooed back in.

"SHIMAAAAA! I just want dinner!" he whined.

"We'll bring it to you."

"NOO! I must eat at the dining table with Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted through the door and yet again paid the price with another coughing fit.

"Master Tamaki, lay down in your bed. We'll alert you when it's ready." Tamaki pouted and went back to his bed.

Haruhi was shooed downstairs by Shima to eat alone. She felt a bit awkward sitting there, eating at Tamaki's house without Tamaki. She sat down at the table and waited for her food when Mr. Suoh came and sat down with her. Great, at least someone she knew.

Tamaki pouted when Shima brought him food, "Why are you having Haruhi eat alone Shima?"

"Your father requested her down there with him."

Tamaki freaked out, "WHAT?! Ow..." He grabbed his side and went back to eating.

Haruhi sat quietly at the table, along with Mr. Suoh. About halfway through the meal, he cleared his throat. "I'm glad you came, Miss Fujioka." Haruhi looked up.

"Tamaki is really sick, and he called and invited me over," she replied.

"I know. He really is lucky to have such a great friend like you." Haruhi blushed.

Tamaki hoped his dad wasn't doing anything embarrassing.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Suoh," she stuttered. He smiled at her. "Why don't you go eat with him in his room? I bet he's freaking out at this very moment," Mr. Suoh chuckled. "He's very melodramatic."

"SHIMA! Pleassssse! I need to eat with Haruhi! Who knows what my father may be doing!" Tamaki cried.

Haruhi was shown back up to Tamaki's room by Mr. Suoh (she had no clue how to maneuver in such a large space). She had a plate and fork, and when she walked through the door, she was shocked to see Tamaki yelling at Shima, Shima's face red as if she'd had enough of him. She stood there awkwardly, waiting for Tamaki to finish yelling.

Tamaki then noticed Haruhi standing there, "Haruhi! You came back for me!" Shima sighed deeply and left the room.

Haruhi chuckled at the exhausted woman leaving the room. "Your father told me to come up here," Haruhi said, sitting down on one of the couches and placing the plate on the table.

Tamaki thanked his father in his mind, "Do you like your dinner?"

"Yes! It's very good," Haruhi replied. "Would you tell Shima that for me?"

* * *

I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or any sort of mistakes you found. We hope you enjoyed!

~Hita and Blu Say Good Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**3AM Tea Parties, Cake, and Love**

**By: BluMoonKittyKitty and Hita-Chan!**

Hita: Tamaki and Mori

Blu: Haruhi and Honey

Both: Kyoya, extras

Mostly Blu: Twins

_****So WARNING NOW THIS STORY WILL NOT END THE WAY YOU THINK!****_

BluMoonKittyKitty and I own all the stuff in here except for the actual anime and its characters. We own both of the copies of this that will be out! So have fun reading!

* * *

Tamaki nodded and smiled, "Haruhi, where do we stand right now? I'm just wondering..."

Haruhi tapped her chin in thought. How did she reply to such a straightforward question? "Um...I don't know...I mean, I'm not sure about my feelings for you and you're not sure about your feelings for me, so..." Haruhi blushed lightly. "What do you think?"

"We should stay friends for now I suppose.. We could try a couple, it just may be awkward at first. But maybe we'd get used to it and we'd find our answer that way." Tamaki blushed looking at her.

Haruhi couldn't help but blush at Tamaki's blush. It was so insanely cute. She got up, leaving the plate on the table, and walked over to Tamaki's bedside. "That could work," she said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Tamaki nodded and smiled at her, "Experimentation can be romantic." And then he laughed at his comment.

"Oh really?" Haruhi chuckled also. She didn't know what to say next and found herself mesmerized by Tamaki's oddly purple eyes. "Why are your eyes purple?" she asked without really thinking. She was still in hypnotized Haruhi mode.

Tamaki looked at her weirdly, "Why are my eyes purple...? Maybe because I'm French... French people are known for having odd eye colors."

Haruhi chuckled. "Sorry, that was a really stupid question. They're just so pretty."

Tamaki blushed, "Th-Thanks..."

Haruhi shook her head. "Sorry, they're mesmerizing." She giggled.

Tamaki blushed even deeper, "I've always liked my eyes."

"Same here," Haruhi replied. She was now playing a game to see how red Tamaki's face could get by Haruhi's short comments.

Tamaki nodded, "Your eyes are pretty." Shima knocked on the door and entered, "Master Tamaki, the doctor is here." Tamaki sighed but nodded, "Okay, tell he can come in."

Haruhi noticed that while looking at Tamaki's eyes she'd sat on the bed. She stood up, took the plate of half-eaten now cold food and gave it to Shima. "Thank you for the meal. It was lovely," Haruhi smiled that bright smile.

"You aren't leaving are you Haruhi?" Tamaki asked her.

"I wasn't planning on it," Haruhi replied. "I'm the guest. The least I can do is compliment the chef!" Haruhi giggled.

Tamaki smiled, "Hooray!" Shima took their plates, nodded to Haruhi with a smile.

Haruhi smiled at the man a year older than her who still cheered like a little kid.

The doctor soon came in and seemed to be mad to see another person in the room. "Excuse me, Miss, can you please give me some privacy with Suoh-sama?" Tamaki looked at the doctor, "Can she please stay?" The doctor couldn't go against him or he'd be fired, "Okay, just sit where you're out of my way."

Haruhi listened to the doctor. She took a seat on the couch, watching the doctor place the stethoscope on Tamaki's bare chest (this causing her to blush crimson).

Tamaki tried to breath regularly when he took his pulse. The stethoscope was cold against his burning chest. He hated the wooden Popsicle stick thing the doctor put in his mouth. It did not taste like Popsicles at all. The doctor hummed and placed a thermometer in his armpit and checked his heart beat again, and felt his temperature.

Haruhi was nervously playing with her hands, waiting for the doctor to diagnose the illness, because at the moment she really wanted to kiss him but didn't want to get his sickness.

Tamaki was getting nervous as the doctor kept redoing things and writing things down. He kept humming too, which was starting to drive him crazy. He suddenly began to cough harsher than before. He choked a little bit during his coughing. The doctor raised his head and slapped his back a few times. Tamaki was turning red in his face.

Haruhi kept her thoughts to herself; that doctor seemed really harsh. He smacked Tamaki in the back when he started choking, and any other day Haruhi would have laughed at the cartoon-like scene displayed before her, but today of all days she was worried as hell.

Tamaki stopped coughing and leaned back against the bed and gave Haruhi a quick thumbs up. "Hm I'm afraid I'll to bring you into the hospital. We are going to have to blood tests... We are catching whatever this is early. So it's quite hard to diagnose you, since all I can get is rapid changes in temperature, off pulse, and lots of coughing... Well I'd like to bring you in right away. I will go speak with your father." The doctor packed up and left for Mr. Suoh's office. Tamaki breathed in and out deeply, he felt nausea.

Haruhi was shocked that Tamaki needed to go to the hospital over such a thing. The doctor left and Haruhi ran to his side, a worried and puzzled look on her face. "I thought this was just a cold," she said, looking at him.

Tamaki laughed, "So did I Haruhi. That's what it seemed like. But apparently not. Now I feel my father may be right." He smiled at her, "But I'm still gonna hope for the best!"

Haruhi smiled. That Tamaki, always finding the better of things. "Did you want me to come to the hospital with you, or go home?" she asked. "I feel if I was there I might take up space..."

Tamaki shrugged, "You can go home, Haruhi. I'll be okay. Besides your dad wouldn't be happy if you weren't home..."

"Oh crap! My dad!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I've gotta go. Call me when you get home, okay?" Haruhi waved out the door, hastily grabbing her jacket and almost running into the doctor and Mr. Suoh as she ran. Mr. Suoh chuckled at the girl, opening the door to Tamaki's bedroom.

"Bye!" Tamaki called. He looked at his father and the doctor.

"Son, we're gonna be taking you to the hospital, so I'll pack you a bag."

Tamaki nodded stood up. "Ow!" He shouted, sitting back down. He grabbed his knee.

The doctor came next to him, "What's wrong?"

"My knee just had a burst of pain." Tamaki told him.

The doctor looked worried, "We need to get you to the doctor. This sounds like it might be serious."

Tamaki was able to make it to the limo with help from his dad and the doctor.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Tamaki pointed to where his joint was and the doctor grimaced writing it down.

Haruhi pedaled home so fast on her bike she was surprised her feet didn't hurt more than they did. She arrived home, her father looking at her with pure disgust.

"And where have you been, Haruhi?" he asked, sipping tea.

"Dad, a friend from school was sick so they asked me to come over. They're on their way to the hospital right now," Haruhi replied, Ranka hearing the tone of fear in her voice.

"Who is this friend from school?" Haruhi looked down. "Oh no, it's not...?"

"Yes, it is."

Tamaki felt like he was dying, his throat was on fire. He kept coughing and they got worse and worse, sometimes he even coughed up bloody mucus, his knee was hurting, he was having a rather harsh chest pain as well. Mr. Suoh watched his son be in pain, he didn't like not being able to do anything.

Haruhi was pacing around the room, Ranka watching her in silence. He hated seeing her like this, especially over a certain blonde dumbass. "Er, Haruhi?" Ranka asked sweetly. "Would you like to do something to keep your mind off of dumba-I mean, Tamaki?"

Haruhi looked at her father. He was trying to help, but not in a good way. "I'm fine," she replied, and continued pacing.

Tamaki freaked out when a bunch of doctors and nurses surrounded him and put him in a wheelchair and wheeled him down the hallway to the labs. He was then placed in a chair. A doctor came in and didn't even speak to him. Just started preparing his arm for the blood taking. He was scared, no he was worried. He didn't want to be horribly sick! This was not good! Why did he have to get sick? He sighed he hoped it wasn't Systemic Lupus Erythematosus, that's what his mother has been suffering through…

Haruhi couldn't help but wonder how bad it had gotten since Tamaki left. He was incredibly sweet once you got to know him, so why did it have to happen to him? Of all people, why couldn't it have happened to her instead?

Tamaki was soon in a hospital room, in the usual gown, and lying down. He grabbed his phone and dialed Haruhi's number, "Haruhi?"

"Senpai!" Haruhi was relieved. "Are you okay? Are you back at your house?"

Tamaki chuckled a little bit, "No, I have to stay at the hospital at least until they know what's wrong." He leaned away from the phone to cough, "I was wondering if you could tell the rest of the Host Club for me. My dad said I can use my phone to talk to you and that's pretty much it."

"Oh...alright. Hope you feel better!" Haruhi smiled, even though Tamaki couldn't see it. "My dad is worried about you, too..." Haruhi lied. She glanced over at her father, who was too busy applying eyeliner to hear her.

"Oh cool..." Tamaki watched as the doctors came in with IVs. His eyes widened, "Haruhi, I'm going to have to call you back... Okay?"

"Okay. Bye," Haruhi replied.

Tamaki hung up and watched as they set up the IV bags and then inserted them into his arms and into his chest.

Haruhi paced even faster now. If it really was just a cold, they'd have been done. Ranka watched her nervously, knowing nothing he said or did could help her.

Tamaki didn't like needles so having to watch all the needles go into him was driving him crazy. And every time he coughed the nurses would shush him and tell him to stop. He hadn't seen his dad since they arrived and he just wanted to see a face he knew.

"Haruhi," Ranka finally decided to talk to her. She only looked in his direction. "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

Haruhi scowled. "Overreacting?" she repeated. "My friend is in the hospital, could be on his deathbed, and you think I'm OVERREACTING?!" Haruhi shrieked. "You're so inconsiderate!" Haruhi growled in disgust and walked out the apartment door, not bothering to grab a coat in the chill night air.

Tamaki sighed, he wanted to call Haruhi back but was afraid he was being a bother…

Haruhi had slammed the door pretty hard, she had to admit. She decided to call the other hosts and inform them of Tamaki's condition. He first called Kyoya, thinking he deserved to be the first of the hosts to know. She dialed his number and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello, Kyoya? It's Haruhi."

"Um, hello Haruhi. Why are you calling, might I ask?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Tamaki is at the hospital being checked at right now."

"...why is he at the hospital?"

"The sickness he thought was a cold turned out to be...different."

Tamaki smiled when his dad walked in. "I bet the blood work came back excellent didn't it Father?" Tamaki smiled happily at his dad, not noticing the look on his face.

"Tamaki, this is serious right now. This could be your life."

Tamaki froze and stared at his dad, "R-Really?"

He nodded, "Your lupus wasn't fully healed yet as you recall, and all the remaining symptoms were ones that matched the disease you have contracted."

"What do I have Father?"

"Tamaki, you have double pneumonia as well as the remaining bits of lupus."

Tamaki's eyes grew huge, "I have pneumonia?"

His dad sighed and nodded, "Sadly yes, and it's very well developed inside of you. Because of the lupus we never caught it when it was just starting. You're gonna be in here for awhile Tamaki recovering and getting treated."

"But I have to tell all of my friends that I had lupus then..."

His dad nodded, "I know it's going to be hard, but they'll need to know sooner or later..."

Tamaki nodded and just lay back down onto the bed, "Father, am I going to die?"

"Nobody can tell right now Tamaki."

"We must inform the other hosts," Kyoya sighed. "We must be prepared for the worst."

"Kyoya..? You're not suggesting he'll...die?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya sighed. "The symptoms you told me match up to quite a few illnesses, most of them leading to death if not treated right away. Haruhi, I'm sure Tamaki hasn't told you this yet, but he told me if something were to happen to him he wanted you to take over the host club." Haruhi remained silent. Her...in charge...of the host club?

"Why not you, Kyoya?"

"I'm the accountant man. Plus I turned down his offer," he replied simply.

Tamaki wanted to call Haruhi but not until he knew more, so when the doctor came in he asked a few questions. "How likely is it that I'll die?"

The doctor looked at him with sympathy, "57% chance of you dying I'm afraid."

Tamaki's eyes enlarged, "That's more than a chance of living!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Is this contagious?"

"Well...We can't really tell. We don't know how long you've exactly had it, so it's hard to tell if you would have given it to anyone. We're guessing if you had we would have already treated them. Is that all?"

Tamaki nodded and grabbed his phone and dialed Haruhi's number, hoping she'd answer.

"Hold on a second, Kyoya," Haruhi talked into her phone. "Someone else is calling me." Haruhi was relieved when it was Tamaki. "Tamaki! Did they figure out what you have yet?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah.. I have something to you all as well... Can you get the others and head down here? It's something I need to tell you all in person... Then I can tell you all what I have." Tamaki asked quietly, he didn't want the others to know. But they had to know about his lupus or else Kyoya was going to get skeptical about how they hadn't caught it.

"Oh...alright, then. What hospital are you staying at, again?"

"Just tell Kyoya to take you to main and tell the others Main. They'll all know right away what I'm talking about." Tamaki told her.

"Alright..." Haruhi was slightly confused. Still she dialed Kyoya and asked him to take her to Main. He agreed and as Haruhi waited for Kyoya's limo to pull up she called the other hosts and told them the same. Kyoya's limo pulled up and Kyoya hopped out of the back seat.

"Haruhi, won't you come with me." Kyoya said not as a question back as a command. She shrugged and hopped into the limousine with him.

Tamaki fidgeted as much as he was allowed to, waiting for the others. He was so nervous. No one except him and his father were to know that he had gotten lupus from his maman. And now he had to tell his friends at the worst time ever.

Haruhi and Kyoya sat in complete silence on the way to wherever they were going. Haruhi played with her shirt cuff, trying to avoid starting a discussion at a time like this. It must be bad if Tamaki needs every host present to announce what is going on.

Tamaki's doctor came in with a three cups of different colored liquid.

"What are those?" He asked suspiciously.

"Your medications to help you get better." he told him. He handed him a dark green one, "This one will help the coughs and sore throat." Tamaki drank it, and was immediately given a pink one, "For nausea and tiredness." Tamaki didn't like the taste of that one. Next came a deep purple, "For dizziness and pain." Tamaki liked that one the best. The doctor then left, leaving Tamaki to this thoughts.

The car stopped suddenly, causing Haruhi to jolt forward in her seat belt. Kyoya, however, remained completely still. Kyoya stepped out of the car, holding out his hand for Haruhi. She grabbed it happily, seeing the rest of the hosts congregating in the parking lot.

Tamaki was starting to get drowsy from, what he assumed, the tiredness medicine. He had huge coughing fit as his father came back in, smiling at his sick son. Tamaki gave him a thumbs up through the coughing. He felt like it was forever, his father told him over the coughs that he wouldn't leave until he was done. Tamaki felt bad, he knew his dad had better places to be instead of here.

Haruhi looked at the door to the rich people hospital. It looked more like a five-star hotel than a hospital. The twins wrapped their arms around Haruhi's shoulders, leading her through the large double doors and up to the front counter.

Tamaki finally stopped and apologized to his father. "Why are you apologizing Tamaki? You can't help coughing." Tamaki chuckled at himself. "I brought you some things to do. Now I need to be going, I'm sorry I can't stay longer." Tamaki shook his head, "It's okay Father, thank you."

"We're looking for Tamaki Suoh," the twins said to the lady at the counter in unison. She looked up skeptically.

"And who are you?" she asked.

This time, Kyoya replied. "I am the third son of the Ootori Family, and Tamaki Suoh's guardian. These are his friends, who wish to see him also."

"Room six twelve to your left," she replied, Kyoya adjusting his glasses.

"Kyoya, since when are you Tamaki's guardian?" the twins snickered.

"Since she wouldn't give us the room number," he replied simply.

Tamaki waited more patiently than he was before. He soon started to cough again, this coughing was driving him insane.

The hosts began their way up the steps to Tamaki's hospital room. Even the rooms looked like they were hotel rooms, strangely. The doors slid open with ease, not at all like a normal hospital would. Soon they reached the sixth floor, room six twelve. Haruhi slid the door open with ease, hoping not to wake Tamaki if he was sleeping.

Tamaki was hoping he wouldn't be coughing like this when the Host Club got there. When the door opened and he was still coughing, he knew that he was not going to be getting what he wanted. He noticed Haruhi and did his little sign language thing and gave her a thumbs up. He finished and smiled at all of his friends and was about to say hi when the IV machine started to beep, signaling it was time for the liquid to get poured into him. "Hi guys." he said in his now raspy voice.

"T-Tamaki?" Haruhi questioned. When she'd left him all it was was a simple cough. How could it turn into this? Especially as quickly as it did?

"I know it sounds worse than earlier..." he mumbled, yet still smiling. He was just happy to see all of his friends. "So might as well just go ahead and start explaining myself to all of you, right?"

Haruhi still stared open-mouthed. She felt rude for staring, but she was very shocked. How did that become this? Haruhi nodded her head, at a loss for words.

"Okay so as you all know, my mother is greatly sick. She's sick with SLE or systemic lupus erythematosus. It is genetic and is the only way to contract it. I was born with the disease... And was treated right away. Thus I'm still healing at the moment... But I caught pneumonia quite a while ago which soon developed into double pneumonia. They never caught it right away because the symptoms I was having were the same as the recovering lupus ones." Tamaki took a break to cough up some blood into the bucket next to his bed, "So I have lupus and double pneumonia together and they say its just going to keep getting worse and worse unless they act fast." He then smiled at them all to show that he wasn't too worried. "The doctor says it definitely is in a deathly state and I have as of right now a 43% chance of living through this. He says it may change over time." He then stopped to let them comprehend and to breathe through the chest pain that's pain level was getting higher again.

Haruhi was on the verge of tears. She didn't want to cry, but from the sounds of it Tamaki wasn't going to make it. Suddenly Haruhi's eyes got wide. "Is it contagious?" she asked, worried she might have gotten it from hanging out with Tamaki so much lately.

"The lupus isn't. But he said he's pretty sure the pneumonia isn't. He said the person who would have gotten infected would have already been having symptoms." Tamaki told her, a reassuring grin on his face.

Haruhi wasn't relieved by this answer. If anything, she'd want to be right next to him. She still felt like she's the one who caused all this. She turned her back to the senpai, trying not to cry in front of him. A few tears streamed down her face, and she couldn't stop crying. She ran out of the room, head in her hands.

Tamaki leaned forward making all the machines start beeping but he paid no mind to them and shouted out to her, "HARUHI!" Kyoya looked at Tamaki and turned on his heel and out the room, he could go talk to Haruhi for Tamaki. Its the least he could do.

Haruhi was out in the hallway, breathing heavily. She heard the door open and close behind her. "Kyoya..." she said softly.

This stopped Kyoya in his tracks. How did she know it was him? He was in even deeper shock when Haruhi pulled him into a hug.

"How could this happen to him?" she sobbed. "I wish it were me!"

Kyoya put his hand on her head, his arm around her waist. "There's a history of illnesses in his family, Haruhi. I know it seems bad right now, but Tamaki...he's something else, you know?" Kyoya chuckled. "I still remember when I agreed to getting that kotatsu. 'Kyoya, mon ami,' he sang. I wonder what that really means," Kyoya chuckled at the thought.

Tamaki sat in the room as his monitors slowly went back to normal as his nurses filed in to fix them. The twins were by his side, trying to comfort him. It wasn't really working. Mori stood by and kept his hand on the blonde's shoulder, his way of comforting. Tamaki took deep breaths, healing himself from the newly burning pain. The nurses looked at him concerned and he just gave his thumbs up.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya. He was so calm, how was he so calm at a time like this? It was a miracle he was there to help with the rest of the host club, otherwise things would have been broken, along with people, such as her. "Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Kyoya thought for a moment. "I have a feeling it could go either way at the moment," he replied. "Haruhi, don't worry. Doctors these days are great, especially here. And if something goes wrong-" Kyoya stopped.

Haruhi was crying again. Kyoya was worried also; his eyes got watery. However, he wasn't about to have an emotional scene in the hallway with the girl.

"Do you want to go back in to see Tamaki now?" he smiled.

Tamaki was thanking Mori and the twins for their help when he started to cry from the pain in his chest. This caused the others to freak out, Tamaki was moving his hand, trying to find the nurse button. As far as he could tell, the medicine wasn't doing much. He finally found the button and pressed it, wiping his eyes, the tears seemed like they were going to never stop. His heart was racing as he started to get heartburn from the bile in his stomach. His nausea was back.

Haruhi thought for a moment when she saw nurses rushing by in twos and threes, all going through Tamaki's door. She let a single tear fall from her eye. Kyoya took that as a no. "How about we go look in the lobby to see if they have a snack machine?" Kyoya smiled brightly at the girl. She nodded and Kyoya grabbed her hand.

Tamaki was a bit sad that the person he wanted here most, wasn't here. He was happy to have the rest of his friends here,he didn't want to sound ungrateful. But he really wanted Haruhi. The Hosts knew this too. So they did what they could to keep him occupied until Kyoya brought back the brunette. Tamaki smiled at everyone in his room, he knew he had great friends and they were definitely at their greatest at the moment. The nurses soon came back and he told them of the pain. They gave him some extreme pain killers and told him to just wait for it to kick in.

Haruhi was being occupied by an extremely friendly Kyoya while walking down six flights of stairs. He was trying his best to convince her everything would go well, when something completely shocked him. "You know, my dad wasn't my first home after my mom died."

"Hm?" Kyoya replied in awe.

"No, I wanted to live with my Aunt Ying. She died of double pneumonia, you know." A single tear slid from Haruhi's eye. "That's why I wish it was me, senpai. It's no joking matter." Haruhi looked up at the boy with the glasses, whose eyes were watering behind his specks. Haruhi chuckled. "But of course I know that Tamaki is a lot less fragile than my aunt."

"Boss, you really should calm down. Haruhi is fine, she's with Kyoya." Hikaru told him. Kaoru smiled, "Yeah, besides, you need to be worrying about yourself so you can get better and finally ask her out."

Tamaki blushed, but it wasn't very noticeable considering he was already red, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

The twins rolled their eyes, "We know about you and Haruhi's secret meetings. And we have to say Boss, it's a little shocking that you would do such a thing." They smirked at him, making him want to both punch them each in the face and also hug them tightly until the air was sucked out of them.

"Haruhi-" Kyoya reached out to grab her hand. "I never knew that about you. You've been through so much, and yet here you stand today, a beautiful young host." He chuckled. Suddenly his mood changed. "And now I know why you ran out of the room."

Haruhi looked down. Kyoya saw a tear hit the floor. "I just don't want to see another one of the people I love die," she whispered.

Tamaki agreed with the twins however and knew he had to get better. So he shoved everything that wasn't about him getting better out of his head. He needed to concentrate, his life was more important than where Haruhi was with his best friend, he knew Kyoya would keep her safe.

Kyoya wondered about Haruhi so much. There was so much for her to hide that it was nearly impossible to dig it up. Haruhi looked Kyoya straight in the eyes and said, "We can go back now."

"Aren't you hungry, though?" Kyoya asked, half-hoping he could pick up some commoners' chocolate to snack on.

"Tamaki's more important," she said, walking back up the six flights of stairs she just walked down.

Tamaki was laughing with Hikaru and Kaoru about when they had first met and how ridiculous he had been. They were having a good time, except all would go quiet when he could even make the softest sound of a cough or clearing of throat.

Kyoya was surprised at how quickly Haruhi had changed her mind. She was up the steps before he was up the first flight. She opened the door to the room and slipped herself in, closing it behind her tightly. She could feel all the hosts' eyes on her.

Tamaki looked at her and smiled happily at her and waved, "Haruhi! You're back!"

Haruhi smiled at the senpai. "We were just going to get a snack when we realized there weren't any vending machines," Kyoya suddenly appeared next to Haruhi.

"Look, senpai, I'm sorry for running out earlier. I just couldn't handle the whole 'double pneumonia' thing again..."

Tamaki looked at her, "It's fine, Haruhi. It's just great to have you back here with us!"

Kyoya had noticed Haruhi's slip-up on saying 'again', but decided not to point it out. If she was comfortable sharing it with him and only him of the other hosts, then he'd keep the secret for her.

Tamaki, though smiling and acting otherwise, had caught the again but wasn't about to ask her about it and just went back to laughing at his middle school self.

Haruhi sighed with relief as she took a seat in a chair nearby and listened to the tales of a middle-school Tamaki, along with the funny stories of what the twins would do to random people, confusing them with their twinly powers.

Tamaki loved going back to look at memories and he was fond of the memories of when he first met Hikaru and Kaoru, he had been so determined and weird back then. He coughed a little bit, and cleared his throat after, shaking his head trying to get it to go away.

Haruhi would silence herself when Tamaki started coughing; her aunt had died of a coughing fit. He'd return back to normal, and the same grin would spread to her face that she was wearing before his coughing fit began.

Tamaki always felt fine and then out of nowhere the cough would come. It's like random pains he would feel. Or the dizziness whenever he got up to go use the restroom. He sighed a little bit, he didn't like being sick. Especially when he knew it was a good chance he could die tonight or anytime for that matter.

Haruhi had made sure that she would do one thing before Tamaki died, even if she told him on his deathbed. She suddenly realized this while standing in the hallway, that she absolutely positively had feelings for Tamaki. Not the small crush that people had in grade school. She knew from the moment that she hugged Kyoya.

She was in love with Tamaki Suoh.

Tamaki was so focused on willing himself to get better that he never even notice the nurse come in and change his IV bags. He wanted/needed to get better. That he can continue to live! He smiled to himself at the thought. And so it drifted away into something wonderful. Him graduating becoming the successor of the company, marrying Haruhi, having magnificent children who couldn't get the lupus from him, and still being surrounded by the friends he has today.

It was getting late, and the hosts started going home one by one, starting with Mori and Hunny. Haruhi still couldn't go home to her father after storming out previously, so she stayed at the hospital with Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I, uh, have something to tell you..." Haruhi said quietly, playing with her shirt cuffs again for about the fiftieth time that day.

* * *

I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or any sort of mistakes you found. We hope you enjoyed!

~Hita and Blu Say Good Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

**3AM Tea Parties, Cake, and Love**

**By: BluMoonKittyKitty and Hita-Chan!**

Hita: Tamaki and Mori

Blu: Haruhi and Honey

Both: Kyoya, extras

Mostly Blu: Twins

**_**WARNING THIS STORY WILL NOT END THE WAY YOU THINK!**_**

BluMoonKittyKitty and I own all the stuff in here except for the actual anime and its characters. We own both of the copies of this that will be out! So have fun reading!

* * *

Tamaki inclined his head, "What is it Haruhi?" He was rather curious as to what she could have to tell him as of right now.

"Well, I've been thinking, Tamaki, and I wanted to tell you two things, actually. The first is that my aunt died of double pneumonia...and that's sorta the reason I'm so upset right now. And the second..." Haruhi pulled her hand to her mouth. She couldn't do it. She couldn't! How did she even go about telling someone that?!

Tamaki was surprised, so that's what she meant by 'again' earlier. He nodded understandingly. He was confused, why did she stop? He reached over and placed a hand on her upper arm, "Haruhi?"

Haruhi felt Tamaki touch her arm, and that sent a whole new sensation coursing up her arm. She felt her face get hot (which was still buried in her hands) and she lifted her head. "Tamaki, I love you."

Tamaki was now the one at a loss for words, "Wh-What? You actually mean it...?" Tamaki was shocked. He was so confused, his heart was moving so fast. Anyone could tell because of the heart monitor he was hooked up to. He looked down and coughed a few times and leaned over and spit out the bloody mess.

Haruhi gasped. "Are you okay, senpai?" she asked. "And yeah, I actually mean it. I realized it while Kyoya and I were looking for a snack machine."

Tamaki nodded, wiping his mouth off, "Happens a lot. Haruhi... I'm sorry but I can't answer you right now. I want to make sure of something before I answer. I'm sorry Haruhi."

Haruhi nodded. "I should probably be going. I hope you get some rest! Bye, Tamaki!" Haruhi waved as she opened the door to the room and left. She just realized she didn't have anywhere to stay. She called up Hunny and Mori, not wanting to bother Kyoya and not wanting to play doll with the twins. "Hi! Mori, it's Haruhi. Do you have an extra room there?"

Tamaki waved bye and closed his eyes, it had been a tiring day for him. He fell asleep almost instantly.

To say Mori was shocked at the phone call from Haruhi would be an understatement, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, long story short I'm pissed at my dad...and I was wondering if I could stay at your place tonight?"

"Yeah, do you want me to come get you?" Mori asked, worried about the young girl walking by herself over to his house. It was at least four miles from the hospital.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you too much, senpai," Haruhi giggled. "It's not that far."

Mori's eyes widened, did she realize that he lived way on the other side of town? He sighed, "Haruhi, don't move. I'll be there in a few minutes." Mori hung up, not giving her a chance to argue and grabbed his coat. He placed the keys in the ignition of his truck (yes Mori drives a truck. :D) and then made his way back to the hospital.

Haruhi thanked the Lord she'd been given a ride; she didn't even know where Mori lived. She sighed with relief as she headed down to the lobby, shivering from the cool hospital.

Mori pulled into a parking space and turned it off. He got out and walked inside, looking for the brunette. He smiled his usual small smile when he saw her. "Haruhi." he called.

Haruhi looked around at the sound of her name. It was kind of weird seeing the senpai without his little pocket-sized ninja riding on his shoulder. "Mori-senpai, thank you," Haruhi said, giving him a bright smile.

Mori nodded and motioned for her to follow him, "Haruhi. Do you even know where I live?"

He realized that if he hadn't demanded he gave her a ride, she could have had no clue where to even go. He mentally face palmed at the girl for not wanting to bother anyone. He sighed as he led her to his truck, now that he thought of it; Haruhi had never been to his house or even met any of his family aside from Chika, Honey, and a few brief run ins with his younger brother Satoshi.

"Well, no..." Haruhi replied, looking down at her hands. "It was late at night. I figured you were tired." Haruhi shrugged.

Mori chuckled a little. He approached his truck and unlocked the doors, he looked at Haruhi and the look on her face made him laugh.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Haruhi asked, though she couldn't help but showing her smile just a little bit.

"You looked surprised at my truck." Mori said, hopping up into it and putting the key in. He moved his kendo bag behind the seats so she could sit next to him. He had never had anyone in the truck before with him. Not even Honey or Satoshi. People didn't even know he had it.

"It's...big," Haruhi replied, looking around. It was very tall, and it had a large body. Mori was exceptionally tall, so Haruhi thought it was perfect for him.

Mori shook his head, he was waiting for her to get in. He had to agree though, it was rather tall for a normal truck. But he figured he need taller than normal. "Do you need help getting in?" Mori asked, now thinking about how the spot to step on to get up was even higher than usual.

"I got it," Haruhi replied, almost placing her knee down on the step to be able to hoist herself up. Still, she got it on her own, shutting the door and buckling her seat belt. "Thanks again, Mori. I kinda can't go back home right now..."

Mori nodded, understandingly. He wasn't going to pry, if she wanted him to know she would tell him herself. He was slowly packing up his things at his house anyways, since he was almost eighteen and was planning on moving out, so his parents were angry with him for getting all in the hype of moving and Satoshi was gone on a school trip. He figured the company would be nice, "You're welcome to stay as long as you need to." he told her, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked. "That's so sweet..."

Mori nodded, "Any time, just let me know within ten minutes in advanced."

Haruhi smiled at the tall man. He was very kind on the inside. She wondered why he never showed it.

Mori turned a fast corner, making them jerk a little bit, "Sorry."

Haruhi softly replied, "It's fine."

Mori pressed harder on the gas, he just wanted to get them home. His truck was easily complying as they sped over the speed limit by a lot. Haruhi may be tired and he didn't want to keep her up.

Haruhi's eyes drooped. She tried hard to keep herself awake long enough to get to Mori's house before she fell asleep. She didn't notice that Mori was speeding and she really didn't care. She was exhausted and for some reason crying made her even more tired.

Mori did notice her falling asleep so he went even faster. He didn't realize how fast he was going so the car went almost airborne when he turned down onto his street, tipping onto one side of wheels. "Shit..." Mori stated loudly looking down out his window to look for any damage.

Haruhi was alarmed by Mori talking to himself. She then looked out the window and noticed how blurred things were. She wondered if something had happened to the car, but remained quiet, not wanting to be more troublesome than she already was.

Mori knew his house was still quite a far ways away. So he pulled over and jumped out, looking over the car. He ran a hand through his already spiked hair. He sighed, the truck was all scratched up on this side and the tires were going to need replacing. Mori jumped back in and started to drive, "Shit, shit, shit..." he kept muttering. This was his truck, he bought it from a junkyard and fixed it up himself. It was his pride and joy, so he was rather upset that he would have to start working on it again.

Haruhi had seen the way Mori was looking at the side of the car, and she knew some damage had been taken by the way he kept muttering the word 'shit'. She somehow had the feeling that she had now caused two of the hosts misfortune in one day. "I guess it's kinda my fault, huh? Sorry; I should have stayed more awake." Haruhi began playing with the cuffs of her shirt...again.

Mori smiled, "Haruhi. Why do you always blame yourself for things? It was all my fault, I didn't need to speed."

Haruhi continued playing with her shirt. She wasn't so convinced. "And I didn't need to almost fall asleep, causing you to speed."

"Haruhi. You're tired. You've had a long day. Stop blaming yourself. It was all me, none of it was you."

Haruhi sighed. "Alright..." she replied.

Mori smiled at her, and then he turned into a long driveway. "We're here." Mori smiled at the moving truck sitting out in the front. His parents weren't home so he smiled even more. "Welcome to my home."

"Wow..." Haruhi gasped. It was nothing like the Suoh mansion, or the Hitachiin mansion, and best of all it was nothing like her tiny apartment. She opened the door wide and carefully stepped down, almost slipping on the step.

Mori noticed her staring at his traditional style house and all of the greenery around it, he always liked his home. "Do you like it?" He asked, grabbing his kendo stuff out of the truck and putting it on the porch. He then went over and pushed the truck towards a big barn on the edge of the land.

Haruhi stood waiting patiently for Mori to lead her inside. She rocked on her feet, back and forth, still staring at the beautiful home.

"You can head inside and take a look around!" Mori yelled to her.

Haruhi shrugged and walked up the patio, gazing at everything as she went inside. There were so many things to look at, she didn't know what to see first. It was like she was on a sightseeing trip of houses.

Mori was pleased when he finally was able to shove the truck back, he sighed and ran his hand over his face. He knew the damage done by his speeding wasn't going to be cheap to fix. He decided he could realign the tires while Haruhi was looking around his house, so he lay down on the skateboard he bought just for getting underneath his truck and begun to work.

Haruhi slowly strolled through each section of the house, taking it all in evenly. It was quite a sight. It was all green, with many plants from the garden, lighting it up with color.

Mori slid out from underneath and sighed, it was getting late. He could fix it in the morning. He looked down and tried to wipe some of the oil/grease off him. Mori started walking back to the house. He grabbed his kendo bag and set in the meditation room. He then went on a look for Haruhi. He was alone in the house, considering his family didn't really like having servants. They had them from 7-5 and then they leave and even when they're here they're wasn't many. So he looked for the brunette, getting lost in thoughts.

Haruhi was wandering around mindlessly, wondering where Mori was and what he could possibly being doing at such a late hour. Finally, she was too tired to even see straight, and without thinking, dove into the first room with a bed and fell asleep.

Mori shook his head, he had no clue how he couldn't find Haruhi in his own home. So he decided he could at least go change his shirt. When he walked to his room and flipped on his light, he was quite surprised to see the girl had he been looking for sleeping on his bed. He smiled at her sleeping form and then started to dig through boxes to find different bottoms to sleep in. When he found them he made a bed on the floor and slept there.

Haruhi had a peaceful night of sleep considering the circumstances. She'd had a fight with her father, Tamaki could die, and yet she still slept wonderfully. It was a miracle.

When Mori woke up from his sleep, he wasn't shocked to see Haruhi still asleep especially considering it was four in the morning. Mori stood up and stretched, he wrote Haruhi a quick note and set it by the bed. He found different clothes, got dressed, and went to go meditate before he worked on the truck.

Haruhi woke up at what she assumed was seven in the morning. She saw a note by the bedside and picked it up and read it. It was from Mori (obviously).

Mori had long since given up on trying to fix the trucks wheels and would just call someone. He was now in the kitchen, making fried omelets for Haruhi and himself. He hoped his note was easy enough. He just listed some places to check for him. And just told him to shout his name, obviously she'd find him that way, right?

Haruhi first checked the meditation room, where Mori wasn't. She closed the door quietly, then checked the garage where the truck was. He wasn't in there either. She then checked the final place on his list, the kitchen. She peeked her head inside, where it was hot and sticky from the stove.

Mori flipped the omelet expertly and watched it sizzle as he placed it back over the stove. He started whisking the other egg, putting in spices and seasonings as he went.

Haruhi never knew Mori was so good at cooking. She rolled her eyes, now knowing she didn't always have to cook the homemade meals for the hosts. She watched him quietly.

Mori looked up at her, "Morning. Did you sleep well?" He flipped the first omelet out of the pan onto a plate and slid it towards her along with a glass of juice. He then started frying his own omelet in the pan.

"Yeah," she replied, grabbed the juice. She drank almost half the large glass before setting it back down, turning her attention to the omelet. She picked up a fork and knife and began eating into it, which was not surprisingly delicious.

"That's good. My bed is rather comfy." He looked up at her and then flipped the omelet onto a plate, pouring himself some of the juice. He went and sat down next to her at the little island.

For some reason Haruhi couldn't look Mori in the eyes, nor could she finish the delicious omelet. She began playing with the food on her plate after she had finished the juice.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked concerned.

"Nothing," Haruhi replied quietly. Her brain was up and running again on the details with Tamaki and death and her father and she wasn't in the mood to eat anymore.

"Do you want to go see Tamaki?" Mori asked, wanting to help the girl.

Haruhi looked up at him, shocked he could predict what she was thinking. "Yes, please," she replied quietly.

Mori nodded, "Follow me." He led her back out to his truck and hopped in, he was able to fix it a little bit, so he could drive it without the tires going crazy.

Haruhi smiled at Mori. He really did have some good qualities, even if he was quiet.

He drove her to the hospital, going much slower this time. When he pulled up to the hospital, he drove next to the door to allow her to get out.

Haruhi hopped out of the car, watching Mori drive his truck around looking for a parking spot. She went into the lobby and waited for him to come in.

Mori walked in a little but after her. "You didn't have to wait." he commented, looking at her.

"But I wanted to," Haruhi smiled.

Mori smiled back at her and started to walk towards the steps up.

Haruhi followed closely behind Mori, feeling temporarily like Hunny. The hike up the steps was quiet, and Haruhi kept dragging her feet, causing her to trip now and again.

Mori was tempted to pick Haruhi up, her tripping was scaring the living crap out of him. He looked up and saw the stairs were done, so he calmed back down. "Two twelve..." Mori mumbled, looking at the room numbers.

Haruhi and Mori made their way through the halls quickly, looking for Tamaki's room. Haruhi would stop every once in awhile, thinking different of going to see Tamaki after what she said yesterday.

Mori found the door and knocked before opening it, only to see the Host King asleep, now hooked up with a mask over his face. Mori's eyes widened, this disease kept getting worse and worse. He turned to Haruhi, hoping she hadn't already seen inside, closing the door, "Are you sure you want to go see him?"

Haruhi played with the cuffs of her shirt for about the fiftieth time this roleplay (BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!). "Yes," she replied, looking up at him. "I want to see him."

Suddenly Haruhi remembered that school had already started. "What about school?" she asked as she opened the door to the room.

"Okay. You stay here. I'll talk to your teacher." Mori turned and started walking back down the hall, his hand in his pocket.

Haruhi stood there, doorknob still in her hand, waiting for Mori to return.

Mori pulled out his phone once he was outside and called the school. He explained to them and they said they understood and would inform their teachers. Mori thanked them and walked back up stairs. "Okay, they want us both at school tomorrow though."

"I can understand that," Haruhi chuckled. She pushed open the door, making sure Mori was behind her.

He stepped in and looked to the still sleeping King. He wanted to know why he needed a mask, was he having trouble breathing? Oh he sure hoped not, he looked down at Haruhi. He didn't know if Haruhi could handle it if he was starting to struggle breathing.

Haruhi looked at the boy with the mask and sighed. Her aunt had been wearing a mask approximately six days before she passed. She looked up at Mori. "Can we go?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

Mori was right, he didn't think she'd be able to stand the sight of Tamaki like that, "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm..." Haruhi hadn't thought that far ahead. The rest of the hosts were all in school, so that was out. "I don't know..."

"Well let's step out of here first," Mori said, walking out of the room, "Are you planning on going home to your dad tonight?"

Haruhi thought. "I still don't think I'm ready to see him," she sighed. "I really hope I'm not a bother to you..."

Mori smiled, "You're not bothering me Haruhi. Is he home right now?"

"My father?" Haruhi asked. "Well, yes. He works late at night, from around five-thirty to three..."

"Do you want to get some clothes for today and tonight?" Mori asked, "I'll run inside for you, if you tell me where they are."

"Really? That's sweet," Haruhi replied, smiling. "Sure."

"Let's go." Mori smiled to her, walking down the steps already. He went to go get the truck to pick her up, still not wanting her to have to walk through that ridiculously huge parking lot.

Haruhi smiled. Mori was so sweet when he was alone. It seemed like as soon as Hunny came out he was the shy guy.

Mori pulled up next to her, "So is there anything in particular you want? Or do you want me to just grab something?" He pulled out and started heading towards her apartment building.

"Just grab something, I guess. My things are down the hall, first bedroom on the right," Haruhi replied.

"Okay. So should your dad be asleep?" Mori asked, stopping at the red light in front of them.

"Oh, definitely," Haruhi replied, chuckling. "He usually doesn't get up until at least three in the afternoon, and that's only so he can pick me up from school. Here's a key," Haruhi took her key out of her pocket and gave it to Mori.

"Okay. Thanks." He pulled up next to the apartment and hopped out, leaving the car on for her. He walked up the steps and unlocked the door, heading in. He closed the door quietly and went to Haruhi's room. He closed her door too and stared at the two dressers... Which drawer? Which dresser for that matter? Mori shrugged and opened a bottom drawer on the dresser closest to him. It held sweatpants. He grabbed three, he found her shirts in the drawer above it and grabbed a few. He opened the top drawer and found her undergarments (I feel he would call them that.) and then closed his eyes and grabbed some. He placed them in-between the shirts and pants. He went to the closet and grabbed two sweatshirts. He looked around, nothing else he could think she would need. He walked out the door of her room, letting it stay open as it had been. And started heading towards the front door.

Haruhi watched as Mori emerged from the apartment with a pile of her clothing. She chuckled; she probably wouldn't need as much as he'd grabbed. She watched him set the clothing in the back, then took her house key back. "Thanks, senpai," she smiled at him.

* * *

I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or any sort of mistakes you found. We hope you enjoyed!

~Hita and Blu Say Good Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

**3AM Tea Parties, Cake, and Love**

**By: BluMoonKittyKitty and Hita-Chan!**

Hita: Tamaki and Mori

Blu: Haruhi and Honey

Both: Kyoya, extras

Mostly Blu: Twins

**_**WARNING THIS STORY WILL NOT END THE WAY YOU THINK!**_**

BluMoonKittyKitty and I own all the stuff in here except for the actual anime and its characters. We own both of the copies of this that will be out! So have fun reading!

* * *

"I wasn't sure what I all grabbed, so I grabbed a few extras. I think I'm going to drop my truck of at an auto place to get fixed, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Haruhi replied, not really caring what he did with his truck. "Thank you again for letting me stay at your place."

"Haruhi you should stop thanking me, I'll keep it in mind next time you ask for a favor. I mean we're friends Haruhi." Mori stopped the truck in a parking lot. "Wait here?"

"Alright," Haruhi replied, sitting back in the seat.

Mori left and came back, opening her door, "Is there anything you wanna do?"

Haruhi hopped down, "Not that I can think of..."

"Well how about we walk around town for awhile?" Mori suggested.

"That sounds nice," Haruhi replied.

Mori nodded, "Let's go ahead then."

Haruhi knew all the shop managers' names by heart; she went there often to buy food, clothing, and sometimes shoes.

Mori found it amazing how Haruhi knew everyone's name. Mori smiled as a little cat ran in front of them.

Haruhi picked up the cat. She'd always loved cats. "Are you lost, little fella?" she smiled at it. She looked for a collar or a tag, but there was none. "I think this is a stray," Haruhi looked to Mori.

Mori smiled and pet the cat, it was so soft. "Yeah it is." Mori could feel the dirt on the bottom of the cats fur.

Haruhi set the cat back down. "What do we do with it?" she asked. Suddenly she got an idea. "Mori, does Tamaki like cats?"

Mori shrugged, "I'm not sure. But we can wash her up, feed her and then we can bring her to him."

"That's what I was thinking," Haruhi replied with a smile. "He could use something like this to cheer him up."

"Okay. We'll carrying her around for now. Then we can head to my house and clean her up." Mori smiled at Haruhi.

"She needs a name..." Haruhi tapped her chin in thought. "I know! I'll name her Ying! My aunt Ying used to love cats," she explained.

Mori nodded, "That's a nice name for her."

Haruhi smiled, setting the cat down. "Come on, Ying!" It instinctively followed behind Haruhi.

Mori smiled at the cat and they continued walking down the street. Mori stopped when he felt his phone buzzing, "Hn?" He nodded even though the person couldn't see him. "We'll be right there." "My trucks done, we can go get it and then give Ying a bath."

"Okay," Haruhi replied. She picked up the cat and carried her on her shoulder to the car, then handed her to Mori while she got in the seat. She then took the cat back and put her in her lap.

Mori went to go get the keys and then came back, he started the car and started the long drive back to his house. Ying meowing every time he'd go over the speed limit, making him look at the cat every time.

Haruhi laughed when Mori would shoot an irritated glance to the cat every time she meowed. She held her tightly in her lap, hoping to keep her still over bumps in the road.

Mori sighed in relief when they got to his house. He got out of the car and went to go get soap, a bucket, and a hose.

Haruhi held the cat to her chest while watching Mori run around gathering things to clean the cat. Cats generally didn't like water, Haruhi thought. This could be trouble.

Mori got everything ready. "Okay Haruhi, bring Ying over." Mori called. "This'll be easy, you can either hold her down in the tub or you can rub the soap on her. Which do you want?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. Holding down the cat could be painful; rather, soaping a cat sounded a bit interesting also. "I'll wash the cat," Haruhi replied with a smile.

Mori nodded, "Okay, I'll hold her down." Mori took the cat from Haruhi and placed her in the tub. He held her firmly right below her neck and then on her left back paw. "Okay, have you ever bathed a cat before?"

"Nope," Haruhi replied. She smiled. "I'll learn quickly enough, though."

"Okay well basically just start by getting her really wet," Mori told her. He figured he could guide her through it. The cat so far wasn't being too fussy, just mewing really loudly.

Haruhi did as she was told, gently dumping water on the noisy cat.

Mori pet her softly as he held onto her, smiling as Haruhi got her wet. "Then get the soap and just rub it all over." Mori instructed.

Haruhi rubbed the soap, spreading suds. She laughed as the cat purred when she rubbed the soap behind Ying's ears. "She likes that," Haruhi took a mental note, chuckling.

Mori smiled and chuckled at the purring cat. He was happy they got a cat that didn't extremely hate water. "Okay and now we just rinse it out of her." Mori said, reaching over and grabbing her the hose and then handing it to her.

"Thank you," Haruhi said as she took the hose. She gently combed her fingers through the cat's hair as she rinsed, helping to get the suds out. She had gotten it all out and began looking around for a towel.

Mori pulled the now flat haired cat out and placed her onto one of the towels he had all over and reached for another, draping it over top of the cat. He handed Haruhi the bundled up cat, "Just keep petting her." and went to go find some sort of food to give her. He got a little dish of water and found a can of salmon and brought them out to give Ying.

Haruhi chuckled, looking at the fluffy ball of fur that was Ying Fujioka-Morinozuka. She couldn't wait to give the present to Tamaki. She just hoped he liked her.

Mori placed the food down and the water, watching the cat drink and eat away. He looked at his phone for the time and found it was only just going on twelve thirty. "Tamaki will love her."

After watching the cat eat and drink like he did, Haruhi realized something. That cat...it was either abandoned by its mother or its owner. She gazed at it with sympathy, knowing Tamaki would take great care of it, but was it such a good idea to trouble him with such an animal while he was in the hospital? "What do you think this cat's been through, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked quietly, not moving her eyes from the scrawny cat.

Mori shrugged, "I think this cat knew what she was doing when she was abandoned. Probably had a few bumps here and there. I think, now that you mention it, I want to check her for any injuries. I'm guessing we would have already found them. But let's make sure before we give her to Tamaki."

Haruhi looked at Mori for the first time in ten minutes. She'd been busy gazing at the cat, its beautiful green eyes that reminded her so much of her aunt she wanted to cry. It was like Haruhi was passing on her favorite relative as a good luck charm so Tamaki might live. If there was anyone Haruhi couldn't bear to part with and would completely break if something happened to them, it would be Tamaki, or any of the other hosts for that matter. "Alright," Haruhi said, taking a step towards the cat.

Mori searched for anything broken or sprained. "All looks good. Let's head over so you can give Tamaki his present and visit him a bit." Mori winked at her.

"Don't be silly; this is a present from both of us," Haruhi replied. "You were, after all, the one who saw her first."

Mori nodded, "I know, but I have to go do a few things. So I'll let you take care of it. Let's go, Haruhi." Mori started walking to his automobile.

"Um, alright..." Haruhi replied, walking to the truck with a fluffy cat in her hands. She put the cat on her shoulder, hopping up into the truck and placing the cat in her lap.

Mori stopped in the parking lot, "Call me when you're done." Mori told Haruhi, petting the cat.

Haruhi hopped out of the truck, not so sure she'd be able to go see Tamaki on her own after what had happened earlier. Still, she opened up the doors to the lobby, the stairs quiet and lonely. She sighed one last time before stepping into Tamaki's hospital room, placing the cat on her shoulder and putting a smile on her face. She slid the door open just enough to see inside.

TamakI lay there, flipping through his photo album. Looking at pictures of his mother and him and his mother over and over again. He had tears silently going down his face as he looked at them.

Haruhi could see Tamaki flipping through a photo album; apparently he hadn't seen her yet. He looked much better without the mask on. He almost looked a little too good, Haruhi thought as she looked at the almost-regular skin tone. "Hi Tamaki," she said, making herself known. She pushed the door open a bit further to reveal the cat on her shoulders.

Tamaki quickly snapped the book shut and wiped at his face, "Oh hey Haruhi. Aw who's this cutie?" Tamaki asked, looking at the cat.

Cutie, Haruhi thought. So he did like the cat. "She's a present, from Mori and I!" Haruhi replied, placing the cat on the end of the hospital bed. "Her name is Ying. Ying Suoh, I guess..."

"Aw! She's so cute! But you guys didn't have to do that Haruhi... I'm perfectly fine with just Antoinette. But I really appreciate you guys doing this for me." Tamaki smiled at her.

Haruhi blushed. She knew it was a bad idea giving the cat. "She reminds me of my aunt, Aunt Ying," she replied, pushing the hair out of her eyes. "Her eyes are almost as lively as Aunt Ying's were..."

Now Tamaki felt even more better at not taking the cat, "You keep the cat, Haruhi. I really do like her, but I think you and your dad should have her that way you guys have a pet."

Haruhi looked down at her hands. "I left my dad, last night," she said quietly.

Tamaki sat up, staring at her with wide eyes, "You what? Why? Where are you staying now?"

Haruhi sighed. "You shouldn't be worrying about me, Tamaki-senpai. I'm fine; I called Mori and asked to spend the night at his house after I left. As for you, you need to set your mind to getting completely healthy again." This whole time the cat was creating a small bed in the hospital bed blanket.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, "Haruhi. Answer me. Why? Who are you going to be staying with?" Tamaki was worried about her, yeah Mori had let her stay one night but what about until she went back to her house. Tamaki coughed and immediately put the mask over his mouth.

"I told you, Mori-senpai has offered to let me stay there," Haruhi cringed as Tamaki threw the mask over his mouth. "You remind me of her, you know," Haruhi said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and petting the cat.

"Haruhi... I'm going to want an answer to my question sooner or later. And I'm sorry.. I'm trying to not remind you of your past," Tamaki chuckled, like it was possible to do that at a time like this. He grabbed the mask and turned it on, it helping him breathe. He felt his throat hurting, he'd figured out that that was the key to telling when he was going to have a hard time breathing.

Haruhi sighed. "I guess I'll just have to go back to the apartment and put up with my father when Mori's done putting up with me. And no, it's fine Tamaki. I know it isn't your fault, obviously. I'm just glad I found this cat..." Haruhi pet the cat on its head. "She's so cute, and she reminds me of what my aunt used to say. She used to complain, 'why do cats have nine lives and we only have one?' I remember, because that was the day she passed. You want to know what her last words were? She said, 'Haruhi, I'm going to come back as a cat and tell you if they really have nine lives.' I still can't get that out of my head to this day. It was just such an ironic thing, to find a cat like her...it makes me think it really is her, and how much happier she'd be as a cat. That's why I want you to have her, Tamaki." Haruhi took a deep breath after the monologue. "Sorry for boring you with that story."

"Haruhi, we both know that Mori-sempai is never going to get 'sick of putting up with you'. I just don't understand why you would have to put up with your dad Haruhi." He looked at the cat, "Haruhi, if you wish I will take the cat. I do like her. No need to apologize, I love hearing stories."

Haruhi looked up. "Yeah, I know that. My dad was being a complete jerk the other day, and I kinda stormed out of the house." Haruhi shifted her eyes to the cat, who was now sleeping. "I'm glad you like her."

Tamaki smiled at the cat and then to Haruhi, "Hey wait shouldn't you be in school? Its only just after 12:30..."

"Mori took care of it," Haruhi shrugged.

"Did you skip school for me?" Tamaki asked, hope in his wide expecting eyes.

"Erm, sort of," Haruhi replied. "First thing this morning Mori and I came to see you, and then we realized we'd forgot about school, so Mori called and cleared things up for the both of us..."

"Aw you both skipped school for me! I feel so touched!" Tamaki squealed, leaving him bent over and coughing out more blood.

Haruhi flinched. "No problem, but we kinda forgot about school..." Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck. "Erm, did the percentages change?" she asked, hoping for a positive answer.

Tamaki scratched his head, "I think so..."

"Do you know what they are now?"

"I'm thinking... 62% and 38%, I think…"

"Which is good?" Haruhi asked, praying for the best.

"Well to be honest, neither. 68 is my death percentage Haruhi... But they said I still have a few weeks and anything can happen then." Tamaki explained, a pained smile on his face, "It wouldn't be so bad, but they think the pneumonia is bringing back my lupus..."

Haruhi looked down to her hands and tears filled her eyes. "But you were fine up until now...what happened?"

Tamaki shook his head, "I wish I could tell you Haruhi. As you know sickness runs in my family... so I'm weak to it, giving it the chance to sneak in and take control."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki; his face was pale and lifeless. She sighed, trying not to think of how it would be if Tamaki wasn't with them.

Tamaki reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling on it, silently asking her to come closer.

Haruhi scooted herself along the bed until she was barely a foot from Tamaki's face.

"Haruhi, please don't lose hope yet. Im sure theres a way around this... And just in case, Haruhi I want you to know I love you. I love you so much..." Tamaki leaned in to kiss her but stopped, he couldn't... She could end up sick!

Haruhi smiled at him. "Just knowing that is enough for me." She pushed the bangs out of his hair gently, then placed a hand on his hot forehead. "You're burning up," she muttered.

Tamaki smiled, "It's just the fever Haruhi. Don't worry, I feel fine. Half the time I forget why I'm even in here.." Tamaki glided his thumb across the brunette's cheek.

Haruhi blushed. "I really do hope you get better, Tamaki. I can't imagine what it'd be like without you. And, if you...you know, I hope you come back as a cat with nine lives," Haruhi chuckled, petting the cat. "You'd be the cutest cat ever," she smiled.

Tamaki laughed, she wanted him back as a cat? The thought of him as a cat and Haruhi snuggling him made the blonde blush. "Did Kyoya tell you my wishes? If I do...pass on?" He stared at the love of his life.

"Er, no..." Haruhi tried to think back to all the times she'd heard the word 'debt' from Kyoya and completely zoned out. "I don't think so..."

TamakI chuckled, "Well I want you to take over the Host Club.. And to tell Mori-sempai that he has my blessing to be your father." Tamaki sniffled at the last part.

Haruhi was almost on the verge of crying. "Why me? Why not Kyoya senpai take over? He's been your partner this whole time!"

Tamaki shook his head, "Haruhi, if you don't want the Host Club you can just say so... And Kyoya is the behind the scenes financial man. He also said no..."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Haruhi smiled. "I just don't know how the others will react, since I'm sorta the new girl..."

Tamaki chuckled, "I'm sure they won't mind. And Kyoya will be there to help you whenever you need it. Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori all know a thing or two about the Host Club, so they can all help you. Mainly it'll just be Kyoya asking you questions and you just make the major decisions and you can enact new things." Tamaki started to laugh, "I think Kyoya will be in heaven if you take over..."

Haruhi chuckled. "Would you quit talking about this? You're going to be fine. And the host club will go back to normal after this all blows over..."

Tamaki grinned, "We have to prepare for anything Haruhi. And I'm just making sure I tell you before I'm gone, if I do die." Tamaki looked up as the nurse came in with his new rounds of shots. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and squeezed it, "Shot time."

Haruhi smiled sadly, trying to hide the real worry, that the host club would get shut down. Tamaki Suoh, son of the chairman, the one who created the club, dying would probably cause a great deal of sadness and the host club could be closed for good.

Tamaki flinched as they started the shots. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes tightly, thinking of other things. Him and Haruhi on a date... The Host Club going on a field trip to a petting zoo... He couldn't focus on anything this time. This he knew was not a good sign.

Haruhi felt Tamaki's grip getting tighter and tighter. She tried her hardest not to cry, not to show her worry for him.

When the shots were done it took Tamaki two more minutes to get passed the pain. He sighed sadly as he released his iron grip on Haruhi's hand. "Maman..." He whispered, tears wanting to escape his eyes, "Is this what you have to go through?" Tamaki sighed and opened his eyes, I'm trying to be strong, Maman... But I feel its all in vain…

Haruhi looked with sympathy at her senpai, who was crying to his mother. She wanted to cry, too; she had watched her aunt go through the same, sitting right on the bed next to her as she got her last dose of shots.

Tamaki let the tears go, he looked up at the ceiling, "Maman s'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas mourir .. Je veux rester avec Haruhi .. Elle est mon amour, je ne peux pas la quitter. S'il vous plaît maman, veille sur moi." (Mommy please don't let me die.. I want to stay with Haruhi.. She is my love, I can't leave her. Please Mommy, watch over me.)

Haruhi didn't know much French, but she did hear her name. She smiled at the thought of what he could be saying to his mother, and how his mother would respond. She almost chuckled at the thought of her sitting in the midst of a French conversation that she didn't understand anything in. Still, looking back to Tamaki, she couldn't bear to smile while looking at him so sad like that.

* * *

I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or any sort of mistakes you found. We hope you enjoyed!

~Hita and Blu Say Good Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

**3AM Tea Parties, Cake, and Love**

**By: BluMoonKittyKitty and Hita-Chan!**

Hita: Tamaki and Mori

Blu: Haruhi and Honey

Both: Kyoya, extras

Mostly Blu: Twins

**_**WARNING THIS STORY WILL NOT END THE WAY YOU THINK!**_**

BluMoonKittyKitty and I own all the stuff in here except for the actual anime and its characters. We own both of the copies of this that will be out! So have fun reading!

* * *

Tamaki chuckled, realizing that Haruhi had no clue what he was saying.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki; he was chuckling at something. She couldn't understand how he was chuckling at a time like this.

Tamaki smiled apologetically at her, "I'm sorry... I forgot you don't know French."

"It's cute to listen to you speak French, though," Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki blushed, "Je t'aime, Haruhi. N'avez-vous jamais me quitter. That was I love you Haruhi, don't you ever leave me."

Haruhi blushed, smiling. "You have to teach me French sometime, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki smiled, "I would love to. Then it can be our language."

Haruhi blushed. "I know a little bit, like 'bonjour' and 'croissant', but that's about it."

TamakI smiled, "It's a good start. You should also know 'Au revoir' for goodbye." He winked at her, he liked teaching people about France, especially the language.

Haruhi smiled. "Okay, now I know three words."

Tamaki grinned at her, "It's a beautiful start, Haruhi."

"But I've only learned three words!" Haruhi chuckled.

"It's a process Haruhi. You can't learn everything in one day. What else do you want to know?" Tamaki asked, tipping his curiously.

"Hmm..." Haruhi smiled at her new thought. "How do you say 'I love you' in French?"

"Je t'aime." He said smoothly.

"Je t'aime," she repeated, blushing.

Tamaki leaned close to her, pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear, "It sounds so natural coming from you."

Haruhi blushed. "It's not that good..."

Tamaki smiled, "It was perfect."

Haruhi blushed even more when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket, looking at the caller ID. It was her father. She denied the call, looking back to Tamaki.

Tamaki was looking at Haruhi, admiring her beauty. "You're so beautiful, Haruhi. My mother would love you, you know." Tamaki smiled at an idea, "Haruhi, after all of this is over with, I'm going to take you and we are going to France."

Haruhi was shocked at what Tamaki had said. "To France? I don't even have a passport."

TamakI smiled, "We all went and got you one... it was going to be a birthday present for you from all of us. Wouldn't it be fun? You can meet my mother and she can meet my love."

Haruhi blushed every time Tamaki said that. "A birthday present, you didn't have to..."

"Haruhi, we're your friends aren't we? We have to get you something. And what better than a passport?" Tamaki laughed at the cute blush on her face.

"Isn't that more for your benefit?" She chuckled. "That means you can drag me anywhere around the world; well actually more like the twins."

"Haruhi. You know we all did it for you. It was actually Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai's idea. The twins were the ones arguing about it." TamakI chuckled, remembering the memory, "But if you don't like it Kyoya can return the passport. He made sure they would let us..."

"N-no, it's a great present!" Haruhi replied nervously.

Tamaki shrugged, "If you say so, love. But will you go with me to France? I was serious about that."

"Yes, I will," Haruhi replied, her blush returning.

"Yippee!" Tamaki cheered, kissing both of her cheeks and bouncing on the bed. He sighed as his happiness ended by all the machines going off.

"Senpai-Tamaki-stop bouncing!" Haruhi chuckled. "It isn't good for you in the state you're in."

"But I'm so happy!" Tamaki smiled. He stopped though, his nausea coming back. "Should have listened..."

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked nervously.

Tamaki sat there, staring at the bed sheet. He was currently trying to get the nauseating feeling to go away... It wasn't working too well. He looked at his hand seeing it slightly tinted green gave him the idea that his face probably was too.

Haruhi looked at the green-tinted Tamaki. She didn't know what to do. "Are you feeling alright?"

Tamaki blinked a little bit and grimaced, "Just feeling a bit nauseated..."

"Oh...alright." Haruhi grinned. "I'm glad that's all it is!"

Tamaki chuckled, "What else would it have been?"

Haruhi looked down. "Something...worse," she replied.

Tamaki smiled, "It's as you said Haruhi. I'm going to be fine."

Haruhi smiled. Tamaki was so determined. It was cute. "I know."

TamakI smiled, he wanted to kiss her so bad... He had to deal with cheek kisses until he was better. He was very determined now, he wanted to go to France with Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled at the look on Tamaki's face. He must have been lost in thought, because his face was etched with determination.

Suddenly he grabbed Haruhi's hands, "I will do this Haruhi, for us." He was blushing as he said it.

Haruhi blushed a fierce fuschia and gripped Tamaki's hands tightly. "I know."

Tamaki smiled, he was about to say something else when the doctor came in. "Ah, Suoh-sama, I wasn't aware you had company." He eyed Haruhi and looked away in distaste. Tamaki nodded for him to continue, "We need to move you to the ultrasound room. We're going to check for anything unnecessary inside of you. So, Miss, you may want to be heading home." The doctor informed.

"Oh, alright," Haruhi replied, taking her phone out of her pocket. She stood from the bed and walked to the door. Before opening it, she said, "Au revoir, je t'aime," and opened the door and left the room. She then called Mori as she walked back down to the lobby.

Tamaki scowled at the doctor.

Mori flipped open his phone without looking at the caller ID, "Morinozuka."

"Hi, Mori, it's Haruhi," Haruhi said.

"Oh. Ready? Or do you need something?" He asked.

"Well, the doctor kinda kicked me out..." she replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

Mori's eyes widened, "Can he do that?"

"I guess so," Haruhi replied. "He is, after all, the doctor. They said they were doing an ultrasound…"

"I'll be there in a few." Mori then hung up, getting in the limo and heading over.

Haruhi sat in one of the plush chairs in the lobby. She played with her shirt sleeves, realizing there was now a cat in the hospital room. "Oh crud," Haruhi said to herself. How would that snobby doctor respond to Ying wanting an ultrasound too?

Mori walked in and saw Haruhi sitting there, "Did Tamaki like Ying?"

"Yeah," Haruhi replied, "but I don't think the doctor will." She chuckled.

Mori looked at her alarmed, "What do you mean? What did you do?"

"Nothing," she replied with a shrug. "They practically shoved me out of the room without noticing the cat."

Mori sighed, "Okay, you had me worried for a minute. Do you want to wait for him? Or leave now?"

"We can leave now; I have a feeling that doctor doesn't like me."

"The doctor can't just not like you Haruhi."

"I know," Haruhi replied, "but I was in there for a long time."

Mori nodded in agreement to that, "Well, shall we go then?"

"Alright," Haruhi replied, letting Mori lead the way out.

The driver opened the door for them and Mori slid in, quietly thanking the driver.

Haruhi slid in after him, also thanking the driver. He nodded his head and shut the door, leaving the two of them in the car alone.

Mori looked over to Haruhi, "So I talked to my parents about you staying with us..."

"And?" she replied hopefully. She didn't want to deal with her father just yet.

"They aren't completely on board, but that's probably just because they're still mad at me. But they said you can stay as long as you don't become a bother to them."

"I'd hope I'm not a bother," Haruhi chuckled.

Mori shook his head laughing, "Never. They really are just pissed off."

"Okay, but if I ever become too much to handle...you can send me packing," Haruhi winked.

Mori laughed fullheartedly, "Okay Haruhi."

Haruhi sat quietly, enjoying the smooth ride.

"So Haruhi, do you mind being at my house though? I am really busy every morning and I wouldn't want to wake you up."

"No, it's fine. I'm just grateful for a place to stay."

Mori nodded, "When we get home; I have meditation, I hope you don't mind..." he was worried about Haruhi being around. He was afraid she'd get bored or bothered at his house.

"Whatever you normally do. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything..."

Mori nodded.

Again they sat in silence.

Mori sighed a little bit, the only problem with this might be putting back his packing date.

Haruhi looked at the man, he seemed to be deep in thought.

Mori's thought process, Haruhi never met his parents before... How are they going to react to her? Is his father going to be a complete ass?

Haruhi by this time was also thinking. What if Mori's parents didn't like her? What if they thought she was rude for somewhat demanding a place to stay?

Mori was horrified when he thought of his parents already in a bad mood meeting Haruhi. "Haruhi, I want to warn you now. They aren't usually this crabby, so please try to look around it."

Haruhi looked at Mori. "Okay!" she smiled.

Mori smiled, his parents better not do anything... "Master Takashi, we have arrived."

Haruhi looked out the open door to see the same huge house. It still awed her.

Mori slid out after her, he took her arm and led her inside. "Do you want to stay in here or maybe do you want to come with?"

"I don't care either way," Haruhi replied. She didn't really know how to meditate.

Mori shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me." He grabbed a bag out of a box and went to his bathroom. He came back out in his kendo uniform.

Haruhi couldn't deny it; Mori looked quite a bit hotter with his kendo uniform on.

Mori looked at her and smiled, "Haruhi I would prefer you coming with me... If that's okay with you."

"Alright, senpai," Haruhi replied, following him into the room.

Mori sighed contently, he lit some candles and closed the door. He sat down, crossed legs, and closed his eyes. He sucked in a breath and then released. He did this over and over, his mind slowly clearing.

Haruhi followed in Mori's lead, quite confused actually. She watched him breathe in and out, wondering what this could possibly do to help with karate.

Mori opened one eye and chuckled, "Haruhi, you don't have to actually do this. If you want to, I can help you."

"I want to learn," Haruhi stated simply.

Mori was actually surprised, he didn't think Haruhi would want to. He stood and went next to her. "Okay, so first you sit like you are but you have to place your hands on their respective knee and press it down slightly. You sit up perfectly straight, and close your eyes slowly. Bring your first breath in and hold it for five seconds and release it slowly. Do you understand that?" He hoped he didn't go too fast for her.

"Yes," Haruhi replied, doing exactly as he said.

"You're a fast learner. This is to help with stress relief, concentration, and its a health booster."

"Gotcha." So that's why they were meditating.

Mori took his place back in front of her and resumed meditating.

Haruhi found it quite calming, considering the fact she was there with Mori, just Mori.

Mori sighed in contentment. He found even more calming to be doing it with Haruhi. Now Mori knew he had a crush on the young girl, but also knew that she belonged with Tamaki, so he kept his crush hidden.

Haruhi couldn't help but think about what Tamaki had said, about Mori taking over the fatherly position. He seemed quite fit to part.

A small chime soon went off, Mori stood up and stretched. "10 minutes a day. 5 in the morning and 5 in the evening. You'll definitely be healthy." Mori told her.

"Alright," Haruhi replied. "That was quite calming."

Mori smiled at her, "Let's go see if dinner is done yet."

"Okay," Haruhi stood up and followed Mori.

Mori led her to the dining room. He froze when he saw his father and mother sitting in their places at the table. He bowed, "Father, Mother, good evening."

"Takashi, you have a guest over, you can at least dress decent. Are you trying make people think we overwork you children? Now go get dressed and get started on dinner!" Akira Morinozuka shouted, his hand slamming onto the table.

"Yes Father. I apologize for my mistake." Mori bowed and turned around started back towards his room.

Haruhi stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. She waited patiently, praying Mori would come back soon.

Mori looked over his shoulder and saw Haruhi standing there and started to walk faster.

Akira and his wife sat there, looking at Haruhi. Akira was scowling and his wife glaring daggers at the young female.

Haruhi looked down at the cuffs of her shirt, tugging at them awkwardly.

Mori ran back to the dining room, bowing to his parents. Mori grabbed Haruhi's hand, just trying to get her out of there. He brought her in the kitchen with him.

Haruhi was yanked hastily into the kitchen by Mori. She was grateful to get away from the Morinozuka double stare-down directed at her.

"I'm sorry. They aren't usually this bad..." Mori mumbled, getting out things for dinner. He grabbed the cutting board and started chopping vegetables.

"Anything I can help with?" Haruhi asked, eager to make a good impression.

"Uh... Can you get the stove going and search for some sort of meat in the refrigerator?" Mori asked, not quite sure why she wanted to help.

Haruhi nodded with a smile, turning a knob on the oven to start the boilers up. She then walked across the large kitchen to the refrigerator and began searching for some sort of meat.

Mori continued chopping, muttering angrily to himself. Being angry with his parents was common thing.

Haruhi then sat behind Mori on a stool, watching him chop quickly and mutter something. It sounded an awful lot like cursing to her, but she couldn't tell. He was muttering quietly.

Mori stopped chopping and turned around to get a bowl. He jumped seeing Haruhi there, he reached over her and grabbed his bowl. His muttering never ceased but it was still rather quiet. He put the vegetables in the bowl and poured a bunch of sauces in the bowl, stirring it, he reached over and grabbed spices. He slowly added them, stirring quickly.

Haruhi noticed Mori whipping together spices and sauces in a bowl. They looked very delicious from her point of view. She could still hear the muttering, though it got quieter by the minute.

Eventually Mori froze. The key part of his dish wasn't by the bowl. His eyes widened and he dropped the spoon, running over to the cabinet, checking it. He sighed, it wasn't here... He slammed the cabinet shut and then slammed his fists on the counter. He scratched his head, what was he going to do now...?

"M-Mori senpai?" Haruhi stammered. "Is something wrong..?"

Mori looked to Haruhi and looked back down, "We don't have any minced seaweed..." Mori slowly looked up at Haruhi, "Haruhi. Will you take my truck and go get some?" Mori asked, completely forgetting she can't drive legally yet.

"Seeing as how I don't have a license, I'm afraid not..."

Mori grabbed her shoulders, looking at her pleadingly, "Please Haruhi, I'm begging you... You've practiced haven't you? You are almost 16 after all..."

"Mori, I just turned fifteen a month ago," Haruhi replied, "plus my dad doesn't trust me with his car." Haruhi shrugged. "You got any bikes?" Haruhi chuckled.

"Uh.. Yeah. Out in the garage." Mori said.

"I can ride that to the nearest store and pick up-what is it that you need again?"

"Thank you, Haruhi. Minced seaweed." Mori reached into his pocket and gave her a good chunk of money, "Here's the money. Please hurry." Mori took her to a back door.

Haruhi hopped on the bike, looking at the hunk of cash. "I don't need that much..." Haruhi said to herself. She began pedaling the bike rather quickly.

Mori started to cook the meat in a frying pan. Searing it nicely. He looked over his shoulder when the door opened. His father stood there, glaring at him.

Haruhi was halfway to the supermarket. She began pedaling faster for she didn't want to keep the Morinozuka's waiting on their dinner.

Mori put down his spatula, turning the meat down. He looked at his father, "Yes, Father?" Mori wasn't shocked when his father slapped his face. He looked down.

"You can be such a disgrace, Takashi. It's a shame." Then he turned and started leaving, "Get dinner done."

Haruhi set the bike along the outside wall and walked into the store. She quickly found the seaweed and paid for it, riding even faster back to the house.

Mori served the meat on the plates. He was now just waiting for Haruhi with the minced seaweed.

Haruhi rode up to the open garage, hopping off the bike almost before it stopped. She had the bag on her wrist, the extra cash in her pocket. She went back inside to the kitchen, handing Mori the seaweed as well as the extra money.

He looked away when he saw her, accepting the seaweed. "Thank you."

"It's no big deal. I like riding around town," Haruhi replied.

Mori smiled as he poured some of the seaweed in his hands and then rubbed them together, seaweed falling gently into the vegetables. He, avoiding looking at Haruhi, threw them into the frying pan and fried them up. Once done he put them on the plate. He picked up all four plates and brought them out. He set them down in front of his parents first, then Haruhi, and finally himself. Their drinks were already out. Mori took his seat, nodding to his father and mother.

Haruhi sat quietly, trying to eat the food quickly and be done with the quiet and awkward meal.

Mori was used to this, this is how they normally eat. He ate around the stinging pain in his now reddened cheek.

"Takashi." Akira called, making the raven haired boy look up at him. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your...**_friend?_**" he asked.

Mori looked at Haruhi and nodded, "Father, Mother, this is Haruhi Fujioka. She's a very close friend of mine." Akira and his wife exchanged glances at the close friend part.

"Uh huh." Mrs. Morinozuka muttered, eyeing Haruhi.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka. Thank you for letting me stay here."

Mori snaps his head down at her, looking horrified.

The two adults leered at her, "Don't you dare patronize us, you little whore." Mori stood up from the table grabbing both his and Haruhi's plates.

"We are full. Thank you for joining us for dinner, Mother, Father." Mori looked at Haruhi and motioned to follow him.

Haruhi was shocked. She followed open-mouthed behind Mori.

Mori dumped the plates on the counter and turned to look at Haruhi, "I'm sorry... I'm sure they didn't mean that.. I should have warned you to not try and impress them..." Mori bowed to the girl and took her hand, leading her back through the dining room where his parents continued to whisper "whore" and "slut" the whole time. Okay so maybe they did mean it... Mori brought Haruhi to his room and sat her on the bed, closing the door behind him, locking it in the process.

"Something tells me your parents don't want me to stay here. It's fine; I have some money saved up. I can always stay at a motel around here."

Mori shook his head, "No, I promise it's all me they're mad at. So they aren't going to like you. They're even giving Mitsukuni the cold shoulder... Please Haruhi, don't go stay at a motel. I like you being here." Mori looked down, ashamed in himself for being so weak.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Haruhi asked.

Mori nodded, he wasn't sure as to what part he was absolutely sure about, but he was honest about everything he just said, so he went along with it. Mori sighed deeply and removed his shirt, tossing it in a corner. He dug through the boxes, looking for a pair of pants he could wear.

Haruhi blushed when Mori removed his shirt. She looked down at her hands, tugging at the buttons on the cuffs.

Mori looked over to her, "You should probably change clothes. You've been wearing that for almost two days." He noticed her blush when he removed his shirt, and he enjoyed seeing it on her face.

"Oh, alright. Where did you put my clothing?" she asked.

Mori pointed to the nightstand next to his bed. He walked into the bathroom and switched bottoms, leaving the bathroom he smiled at Haruhi and remade the bed on the floor.

Haruhi pulled a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and undergarments out of the drawer. She calmly walked into the bathroom and changed, emerging with a pile of clothes. She put them back in the drawer and sat back on the bed, glad to get out of those tight clothes.

Mori finished making the bed and sat down on it, looking over at Haruhi. "Tomorrow we have school..." He whispered, he didn't really want to go. Today had been fun other than his father slapping him and then his parents calling Haruhi rude names.

"Oh yeah," Haruhi tapped her chin in thought. She didn't want to go, either. She wanted to be able to visit Tamaki whenever she felt the need to go see him.

Mori sighed, running a hand through his hair. He got up and walked over to the bed sitting down next to the girl, "We will be able to work this out Haruhi. I'll make sure you get to see Tamaki when you want." Mori patted her head, smiling at her.

Haruhi looked at the man open-mouthed. How did he know that...? "Thank you, senpai. You're very generous."

Mori smiled at her and looked up at his ceiling, slowly falling asleep.

Haruhi let herself slip down onto the mattress, her head hitting the soft mattress with a quiet thud. She then fell asleep.

Mori wasn't quite asleep yet and was a little surprised that she wasn't carrying that she was sharing a bed with him. He smiled, but this was Haruhi after all... He slowly slid down onto his bed and closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

Haruhi slept quite well, considering circumstances. She felt the bed mattress rise and sink softly, hers and Mori's breaths perfectly in rhythm.

Mori smiled in his sleep, their breathing was in perfect sync.

Haruhi felt something different between the two. Mori was no longer the tall, mysterious stranger who hung around Hunny. He was the sweet, shy, sensitive type. Haruhi too smiled in her sleep. If necessary, he'd make the perfect father.

Mori woke up the next morning and grabbed boxes, putting them in the truck. He came back and changed into his kendo uniform and wrote Haruhi a note, then heading to the meditation room. After he would call the school and see what he could do about Haruhi's predicament.

Haruhi noticed her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed when she woke up. She saw a note on the nightstand while grabbing her school uniform, informing her what Mori was planning on doing. She stayed in his room, combing through her bedhead with her fingers.

Mori walked into his bedroom, knocking lightly. "I made the call. They said we can attend school until noon and then we are allowed to leave." Mori told her softly, looking for his uniform.

Haruhi sighed with relief. "That's great," she replied softly.

Mori smiled at her and told her, "I have breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Okay," Haruhi replied letting him lead the way to the kitchen.

Mori opened the door and let her enter first, "I hope you like American breakfast..."

Haruhi chuckled. "I've actually never tried it," she replied with a shrug. "My dad doesn't like multicultural meals."

"Oh. Do you want me to make something else?" Mori asked.

"No, that's alright. I'm always open to try new things," Haruhi replied. Every time she tried something new from the host club she was pleasantly surprised.

"Okay, if you say so." He turned towards the door and started heading out.

Haruhi followed him, unsure of where he wanted her to go.

He stopped in a living room of sorts, "You can eat here while I go finish getting ready." He turned and continued walking down the hall to his room, closing the door.

Haruhi shrugged, sitting on a couch and beginning to eat the food. She carefully ate as not to get any crumbs on the nice sofa.

Mori walked back to the living room, going slowly, they were moving quickly. So he slowed down, taking his time now.

Haruhi leaned back into the couch, her plate was empty. She set it down on the coffee table in front of her, never knowing American breakfast was so good.

Mori entered and sat down next to her, "We're going to be really early if we go to school now."

"What should we do now, then?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm not sure... Anything you'd like to do before school?" Mori asked, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Maybe we could stop by the hospital?" Haruhi asked, hoping he'd say yes. She should probably take the cat until Tamaki was out of the hospital.

Mori smiled, he'd figured she'd want to stop there, "Sure. Ying's probably driving the doctors crazy."

Haruhi chuckled. "Maybe the cat was a bad present to give while Tamaki is still in the hospital..."

"No, he probably enjoys having her around. Kyoya will make sure the doctors don't do anything." Mori said, thinking about how Haruhi told him the doctors would probably react to the cat being there during ultrasounds.

"What time is it, anyways?" Haruhi asked. "Tamaki could just be asleep again."

"It's just going on seven thirty." Mori shrugged, "Maybe, he'll be awake."

"Possibly," Haruhi thought.

Mori chuckled, "Let's head out then." Before my parents wake up... Mori stood up to go call for the limo.

Haruhi followed the senpai. She was just hoping they didn't see Mori's parents on the way out

* * *

I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or any sort of mistakes you found. We hope you enjoyed!

~Hita and Blu Say Good Bye~


	8. Chapter 8

**3AM Tea Parties, Cake, and Love**

**By: BluMoonKittyKitty and Hita-Chan!**

Hita: Tamaki and Mori

Blu: Haruhi and Honey

Both: Kyoya, extras

Mostly Blu: Twins

**_**WARNING THIS STORY WILL NOT END THE WAY YOU THINK!**_**

BluMoonKittyKitty and I own all the stuff in here except for the actual anime and its characters. We own both of the copies of this that will be out! So have fun reading!

* * *

Mori led Haruhi outside and into the limo, happy they didn't see his parents. He couldn't handle them this early in the morning.

Haruhi felt so small standing next Mori. She almost felt like Hunny, but she wasn't Mori's cousin…

Mori sat patiently, he just didn't want Haruhi to be insulted any more by his parents.

The two sat in silence.

"Master Takashi, we're almost there." Mori nodded in response.

Haruhi smiled thinking about the reaction of the doctor seeing her there again.

"What's with the smile?" Mori asked, looking at her.

"Just thinking," she replied with a grin, "how much that doctor is going to love seeing me back."

Mori cracked a grin as well, "This will be interesting."

Haruhi grinned even wider at his comment. "Yes, yes it will be."

Mori chuckled. "We have arrived." The limo came to a stop, the driver getting out to open the door.

Haruhi followed Mori out the door of the limo.

They walked to Tamaki's room, and Mori went and let Haruhi knock and go in first.

Haruhi led the way, surprised to see Tamaki awake.

"Haruhi! Mori-sempai!" Tamaki exclaimed, petting Ying who was purring in his lap.

"Hi, Tamaki," Haruhi waved to the boy sitting up in his bed.

He smiled and told them, "My percentage went up."

"What percentage?" Haruhi asked nervously.

Tamaki grinned, "My living one. It's up to 53% now and my dying one is 47%!"

Haruhi smiled. "That's great!" she replied, truly happy.

Tamaki nodded vigorously, "Haruhi, my mother called today! I asked her about us going to visit her and she's excited for it!"

"Also great!" Haruhi replied, excited. She was glad that she had such a great friend who could die any day. Suddenly, worry spread on her face. Just because the percentages changed didn't mean he'd survive.

Tamaki smiled and held Ying up, "You're coming too, Ying! Only because Daddy Rene would never leave you behind!" Tamaki kissed the cat's head.

Haruhi smiled. He sure was liking the cat. "I guess she really was a good luck charm, huh?" she chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I guess so... " Tamaki whispered. "Do you love Daddy Rene? Do you Ying? Do you?" The kitten mewed softly, rolling on her belly.

Haruhi chuckled. The stray had adjusted so easily. "Mori, what time is it?" Haruhi asked.

Mori looked at his phone and looked back up blankly, "Seven forty-seven."

"Oh crap, we should probably go," Haruhi said, looking back to Tamaki. "We'll be back later though."

Tamaki shrugged, "Okay. Au revoir, mon amour." He winked at Haruhi.

Mori led the girl out of the room, running into a doctor on the way. He seemed to scowl at Haruhi, he sighed. "Will you be leaving? Suoh has important medications today." He told them disapprovingly.

"We were going to come back after lunch," Haruhi replied almost too innocently. The doctor frowned. "We may not be done by then..." "Then we'll wait for you to finish," Haruhi replied. "We wouldn't want to get in your way."

Mori chuckled as the doctor's scowl slowly returned to his face. "Come on Haruhi. We'll come visit Tamaki later." Mori started to head down the hall to the steps.

Haruhi followed, giving the doctor one last 'I'll be back' sort of smile. It was funny to watch his ears turn red with both annoyance and embarrassment.

Mori looked at Haruhi, "You were right, he does not like you. He seemed fine with the fact that I was there but you he did not appreciate seeing."

"Well, bringing a cat into a hospital room is apparently frowned upon," Haruhi replied with a small chuckle. "Plus the tall, mysterious type somehow always fly. Have you not seen the first episode of the second season of Black Butler?"

Mori chuckled back, "Yes, but he doesn't have the right to be mad about that. And yeah I did, I see your point."

Haruhi smiled. Mori seemed to understand her so well. "You know what Tamaki told me yesterday?" she asked softly.

"Hn?" Mori looked at her curiously.

"He told me if he does...pass on, that you had permission to be my 'daddy'. It was pretty funny actually," Haruhi replied, chuckling. "I mean, you've already literally got your hands full with Hunny, what with carrying him on your shoulders all of the time."

Mori looked at Haruhi, his eyes enlarged, "That's probably the weirdest thing he has ever said." Mori shook his head, trying to rid the thought of that, he didn't like Tamaki giving him permission to do anything. He was older! He didn't have to listen to Tamaki, if he didn't want to. It made him mad, at times, when Tamaki talked down to him and Honey. He clenched his fists, Honey didn't like it either. They vented to each other multiple times about it. But neither we're going to do anything because Tamaki was still their friend.

Haruhi agreed, "Yeah. I don't know why he assumed the position of my father, but it's times like these I'm glad I have 'two'," Haruhi giggled. "Because no matter how annoying or bossy Tamaki gets, he's still my friend and it doesn't get too bad. But my dad..."

Mori chuckled a bit, "Because he couldn't understand his feelings and he just wanted a complete family at the time." Mori looked at her, "No offense to your father or anything, but they both are a pain."

"None taken," Haruhi replied. "We should probably get going."

"Yeah." Mori said, getting his stoic facade ready. They went out to the limo and got in, heading to school.

Haruhi sat silently in the car, deep in thought.

Mori was regaining his facade the entire ride, hanging out with Mitsukuni always put him out of it. And apparently now Haruhi did too. He sighed a little bit and ran his hand through his hair a few times, messing it up even more.

Haruhi thought about her father most of the way to the school. He always seemed to be on her mind since she left.

Mori looked at his phone and sighed they were going to be late if they didn't speed up and ordered emotionless, "Driver, hurry up."

Haruhi could barely feel the acceleration, but knew they were going quite a bit faster. She sighed; how would the twins react to her not being at school yesterday? She wasn't looking forward to their questioning when she realized she didn't have her bag. "Mori-senpai, what about my bag?" she asked, trying not to be bothersome.

Mori looked to her and back up, "Driver, turn around and head back to the house."

"Sorry," Haruhi muttered. She always hated being late, especially if it was her own stupid fault.

"Don't apologize." He mumbled, jerking a little at the sudden turn.

Haruhi remained quiet.

"Sir, we're here." the driver told Mori. He nodded once and led Haruhi back into his home. He moved rather quickly and quietly, trying to not draw attention to them being back. He waited outside of his room, looking around the halls.

Haruhi found her bag quickly, meeting Mori outside his bedroom door. "We're probably going to be late..." she sighed.

Mori looked at the time on his phone again and nodded, "Very late." He showed her the time; nine fifty.

Haruhi sighed; she'd missed her first two classes.

Mori knew that they'd have to go to the office and explain themselves.. If you were a little late it was okay, but by the time they got there it was going to be almost ten thirty. Missing practically two and half hours was not smiled upon. He sighed a little bit as they walked to the limo. "Driver, go quickly. We're late." "Yes, Sir." he bowed and went to start the limo back up.

Haruhi sighed. It would be awhile before they got back to the school; they'd only be there for about an hour, seeing as how they were excused at 12.

"Sir, we've arrived." Mori nodded and stepped out, heading towards to the office. He was shaking his head, how could he have allowed them to be so late?

Haruhi followed Mori, though she kept stumbling. She felt weird walking in the halls so late; they were so empty it was scary.

Mori walked into the office and to the desk where the secretary sat, typing away.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Morinozuka-san, Fujioka-san, why are the two of you late?" she asked.

Mori bowed his head, "I accidentally allowed us to go around town and lost track of town. I apologize for my mistake. Haruhi's is living with me for a few days and I forgot to keep an eye on the time."

The secretary eyed him and nodded, "So are you taking responsibility for your actions, Morinozuka-san?"

Mori nodded, "It was all me, I apologize. It will never happen again."

The secretary nodded, "Very well then. Since you both have never been late before I will allow this to go by with a warning, but I will notify Chairman Suoh of this."

Mori nodded, "Arigato."

"You are both excused, head to class."

Haruhi sighed with relief. She didn't need Mori to take all the blame for her…

Mori slowed down, now knowing they weren't in trouble. He looked behind him to see if Haruhi had been keeping up with his fast walking. He wasn't surprised to see her still behind him.

Haruhi stopped at her classroom door, knocking. She saw the teacher approaching through the glass window, obviously annoyed for her interrupting. She was quickly shooed to her seat, where the twins had interrogation written on their faces.

Mori continued walking and entered his class, apologizing to his teacher. He nodded to his cousin. He sat down and waited until noon to leave again.

Haruhi was bombarded with whispered questions throughout the lesson. "Where were you?" "Why weren't you here yesterday?" "Were you off seeing milord?" "Why were you and Mori both gone?" "Were you two together?" "SHUT UP!" Haruhi whisper-shouted so that anyone within a three-desk radius turned and glared at her. She sighed and fell back against her chair.

Mori's class went rather peacefully, Honey looking at him every now and then.

After the twins had finally given up with the questions realizing Haruhi would never answer them, Haruhi received a text message from Hunny. She looked around, seeing if anyone noticed the phone vibrate against the bottom of the chair in her back pocket. She then took it out, reading the message two or three times. 'Were u and Takashi on a date? ~Hunny'

Mori noticed the blonde pull out his phone and then cursed himself for being so observant and decided to ignore it.

Haruhi chuckled softly, causing both twins to snap their heads to her. She didn't notice them; they saw her phone and decided she was finally learning how to break rules. They ignored it, not noticing what she was texting about. Haruhi replied to Hunny, 'I'm crashing at his place for a few days. Ran late.'

Mori couldn't help but keep looking at his rebel cousin. He saw that he was texting Haruhi, but what was he texting about?

'OK, y r u staying at Takashi's?' was Hunny's reply. Haruhi bit her lip thinking of a good way to put it. 'Had a fight with my dad.' Haruhi thought before hitting send, but sent the text anyways. She knew Hunny would also have a few choice questions for her.

Mori finally asked Honey what he was texting Haruhi about. He was curious, was it about him? Honey knew he had a crush on the brunette... So was that what he was talking about it? He wanted to know...

Hunny was barely paying attention when Mori asked what they were texting about. "Just why Haruhi was gone yesterday," Hunny replied, hitting send on another text.

Mori nodded satisfied and turned back to the lesson.

Hunny chuckled at Mori. He obviously didn't see that that wasn't the extent of the conversation. They were now talking about the other hosts, what they had done without three of the hosts the previous day, and how interesting the club day was with Kyoya temporarily in charge.

Mori was too busy trying to focus on the lesson, but his thoughts kept getting invaded with going home and having to deal with his parents... He wasn't in a very caring mood at the moment. He could just see the new words they'd throw at Haruhi today... Maybe he should just take her out to dinner tonight... He didn't know right now.

Haruhi smiled at her phone every time her phone vibrated. She looked down, expecting a text from Hunny, instead seeing one from Hikaru. 'What r u talking about?' Hikaru asked her. She looked to the side, glaring at Hikaru. She then returned to her phone, replying to the nosy text. 'None of ur business,' she replied.

Mori was still debating about what to do about dinner that night.

Hikaru looked to Kaoru, both shrugging. Kaoru then tried his luck texting Haruhi the same thing. She told him to mind his own business. He replied with a sad face, as if Haruhi really cared what emoticon he used.

Mori sighed, looking to the clock. It was just going on eleven...

Haruhi told Hunny she had to go; she had a pop quiz.

Mori noticed Honey put away his phone and watched his cousin as he still tried to figure out what he should do. "Mitsukuni, I need to ask you a question." he whispered to him.

"What?" Hunny asked, quite interested.

Honey already knew about his parents being mad, "Do you think I should take Haruhi out tonight?"

Hunny thought for a minute. "Why? What happened last night?"

Mori just realized that probably sounded really weird, like he was asking Honey if he should take her on a date tonight... "My parents are still being assholes about the whole moving thing and it seemed to come out at Haruhi too last night.." He muttered.

"I see..." Hunny was mostly talking to himself. "I'm gonna get you two a heart-shaped cake to share! I can order it right now! I have the cake shop on speed dial!" Hunny began pressing keys on his keypad.

Mori's eyes widened, "Why heart-shaped? And is that yes I should take her out to dinner instead?"

"Because hearts are cuter for romantic couples! And so are nights out to dinner!" Suddenly Hunny was playing matchmaker.

Mori's eyes widened even more, "Wait what?"

Hunny giggled. "Don't deny it, Takashi. You told me yourself that you like Haru-chan!" Hunny pushed his cell phone to his ear, ordering the two a cake. He talked a little bit, mentioning dark chocolate and strawberries and heart-shaped. He then said, "Okay, bye bye Hideyoshi-san!" He then turned to Mori. "Your cake is ready for pickup at three-thirty! Don't worry about paying. It's a gift for you from me! Could you also pick up my sixteen other cakes I ordered when you're there? Just put it all on my tab, kay?" Hunny asked, hearing the bell ring and skipping out of the room.

Mori sat there, shocked at what Honey said. He knew that he told Honey, but Haruhi liked Tamaki... Did Honey really think he still had a chance with Haruhi? Did he have a chance? Mori wasn't even sure anymore. But he would go ahead and do that.. Mori sighed in relief when he saw that he only had one hour left and could then leave.

Haruhi was tackled by a tiny Hunny in the hallway on her way to lunch. "Haru-chan! I hear Takashi has a night out planned for the two of you!" "Really..?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah! I just called and ordered a cake for you!"

Mori walked slowly to the lunchroom, afraid of what Honey could have already told Haruhi and the others. He sighed deeply and walked into the lunchroom. He grabbed his food and approached the Host Club's usual table and sat down, looking to his cousin and then quickly at Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled, motioning for him to come sit with them.

He sat down, still wary of what his short yet strangely mischievous cousin.

Hunny gave Mori a grin, which was surprisingly evil-looking.

Mori gulped on the inside and looked at him with a look that said 'what did you do?'.

Hunny just grinned wider, as if to say, "find out for yourself."

* * *

I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or any sort of mistakes you found. We hope you enjoyed!

~Hita and Blu Say Good Bye~


End file.
